


Bloodline

by xHonestSecretsx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Bullying, Depression, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hogwarts, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Love, Masturbation, Mudblood, Paranoia, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, References to Depression, Romance, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/pseuds/xHonestSecretsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a Mudblood: not his family's particular cup of tea. Draco finds himself at a crossroads between those of duties, obligations and what he actually thinks he wants. He's always gotten everything he wanted. After years of dating, she decides that she's rather sick of being the side girl. After all, doesn't she deserve a boyfriend that would protect her from others? She's drained of having to protect herself and longs for someone to share the joys and pains of life. Too bad Draco isn't ready to let go.</p><p>Harry Potter/Reader is not a large role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by!  
> @All characters belong to their respective owners.

It was sad that your day was… somewhat marred.Your books had sat to the side long forgotten. Bitter tears fell upon the cover of your newest book: Love and Life as a Mudblood. Much was to be desired inside that book, after all. But… it sat unattended to as you looked over the latest of your bullying: a rather nasty stinging hex that had resulted in welts along your arm. Mudblood, they said. Sometimes you felt like that was all they ever said. It was hard to attend Hogwarts with so few friends. Sometimes, you wished that you had better friends like other girls had. However, you did have one…

But! You knew he was drowning. 

Responsibility was a strong thing… and being a pureblood, you knew there was little else of importance. Responsibility to family to be the perfect little boy, responsibility to the wizarding world to keep up his father’s image. The slightest imperfection in the cycle was unacceptable to him. The older he got, the more that Draco seemed to understand the depth of what being a Malfoy was. It came before anything else in his life. Perhaps when you saw the measure of his devotion to his family, it made you fall just a little more into him. Not just the loyalty to his father but the love his mother always seemed to have for him. 

For you, it wasn’t cute to be the dirty little secret. In fact, it was rather embarrassing… everyone in Hogwarts seemed to know something was up. How could Malfoy be so protective of a mudblood? You had to behave for his sake. Any unnecessary stress had to be eliminated… well, that was as far as you were concerned. You had always known what you were getting into by letting him claim you. It… was what it amounted to after all. You couldn’t just say no to Malfoy, even if you wanted to! 

But then again, why would you want to? 

“Y/N,” came his smooth voice. The soft rustling of branches gave way to expose him. There was a chill in the air, evident by the way he dressed in his thicker garments. Setting your arm down to prop yourself up, you pointed softly to a branch that had caught the scarf. “Your scarf… m’love,” You noted, rubbing away wayward tears. A bit too late as he’d nearly choked himself, cursing sharply and doing all but outright tearing the branch off the tree. Oh he would have too! If not… for the fact that he knew how you reacted to ‘living’ creatures being harmed. 

“Damn tree,” Draco snarls, taking his normal place to the side of you. But where else afforded the privacy that outside by the Great Lake did? The large trees could hide the pair of you from prying eyes while still affording some intimacy. You especially liked it when the snow clung onto the strong branches of the tree. Draco always seemed to hate it. Some part of you thought he didn’t take much to nature. “I wouldn’t curse the tree, they do keep us safe after all,” You couldn’t help say. Perhaps it was a begrudging poke at your disdain for having to be concealed… or perhaps it was just stating a fact. 

His nose wrinkled a bit before he gave a grunt, sliding his cloak over your bare legs. Of course, right out of class you had ran to this spot. Just… to wait for him. You of course had your cloak on, but it left something to be desired for your legs. “Stupid girl, it’s bloody cold out here.” He growled, rubbing his hand over your hip. Insults were… rather regular. Other girls might have had a protest to them. For you though they had become endearing. 

“It’s worth it,” You began, “I don’t often get to see you…” It was only a few days a week that you saw him outside of classes. For the most part, you left him alone. If the others didn’t see him with a mudblood, that was best. It didn’t make you feel any better and for Draco, not having something he craved was nearly unacceptable. You were the exception in his damn life. The one that had managed to make all those things he had been taught irrelevant. He still felt rather embarrassed that he had bullied you but in his words, had he not, you wouldn’t have become his. Or wiggled your way into his life like a leech. 

As your hand reached up to stroke his pale cheeks, he couldn’t help notice something off in the corner of his eye. The bubble of your delicate skin in a violent red that stood out evidently against your natural, beautiful color. His hand snatched yours, pulling your body flush against his in the force that he yanked you over. “Who in the bloody hell did this?” His voice shrilled. It was unlike your usual Draco… The tears that you had forced away welled up in your e/c eyes once more. How could you dare tell him what had happened? It seemed that you had taken too long as he grasped your shoulders tightly. “Y/N,” Draco huffed, “Don’t you ignore me,” 

It was a warning… but all the same, the tears began to spill down your cheeks. “I’m a MUDBLOOD Draco, who wouldn’t!? Why else do I have to hide like a rat in the tunnels with you? Or your family!” You exclaimed. Normally, you weren’t so ashamed of the muggle world. Sure, they were different… but they led happy lives. They seemed to love each other. In the end, you thought that was the most important bit of life. Your heritage was one that Draco often pushed out of his mind. Mudblood… it was a nasty curse. You could see his disdain for even hearing you and mudblood in the same sentence. The girls that had hexed you didn’t care who you were… only that you weren’t like them. If you weren’t like them, you were against them. There were plenty of mudbloods around… that particular band of girls just seemed to get their rocks off on torturing you. 

Normally it would be Draco’s habit to coax the names out of your lips to harass those who had hurt you with his sharp tongue and intimidation. Instead his hand grasped your cheek in his hand pulling you in for a sharp kiss. 

I’m so sorry.


	2. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the last meeting outside, you've made a decision. You have to leave Draco. Finding it easier to ignore him than tell the truth, you do just that. And he's about sick of being ignored.

She hadn’t spoken to him since that day in the cluster of trees. 

He didn’t know that her heritage meant all that much to her. In retrospect, he knew that he should have caught onto what was going on with his beautiful girl. Many a person often bullied her. He hadn’t been the exception to that fact in the past. However, he had somewhat changed his ways over the years. There were other mudbloods to bully. It didn’t make her feel much better when she personally saw it. Often they would fight about it. Why would she care about how another person was treated? It was illogical. And yet… it still hurt her. 

He shouldn’t have been thinking this much about it. She was a Mudblood. It wasn’t as if she could be his wife or anything more than a passing girlfriend. So why were his thoughts still so damn enveloped in her? He wondered… Looking over to her usual spot across the Slytherin table he could see her. She had finished her dinner, sipping on a golden goblet of what was probably a sweet juice. 

“Draco, are you listening?” Pansy whined in his ear. Draco’s gaze turned from down the table back to his place. His plate was full… he couldn’t will himself to eat much today. Pansy’s gaze moved to where he was looking just a few seconds ago. Pansy was far from a stupid girl. Her boyfriend was looking down to (Y/N) again. Their own relationship had been going stale this year. Chewing on her cheek for a moment, she turned her gaze back to Draco. Her thick greasy hair tickled his ear as she leaned in close. Pansy was a woman of results. She never liked it when things were not black and white. 

“(Y/N)? But… your father.” She spoke smoothly into his ear. Blaise, sitting near, glanced up into Draco’s cool blue eyes. Draco’s gaze snapped back to Pansy with a begruding glare. Although he cared for Pansy, she became something of a woman to keep up appearances. Things had changed since the Yule Ball. He knew that she had to get the picture that he was disinterested even if he never explicitely broke up with the girl. To know that she was watching (Y/N) as much as he was made him uncomfortable. “That should be none of your concern,” He spat sharply, watching as his other girlfriend rose up to walk out. Yet again… she was slipping out of his fingers. His heart pounded in his chest.

“Well it is,” Pansy quickly threw back. “Do you like her?” Pansy went on. She would never get her answer. Draco abruptly jumped up, leaving the Slytherin table with a flutter of his robes behind his body. But it didn’t matter. She knew the answer in her heart of hearts.

\- - -

Step after step, you were quickly making your way down to the common room. It wasn’t a far walk to get back there… but you had a lot on your mind that night. You had always known that Draco was with Pansy. The relationship was somewhat fitting, everyone said. They saw it through a different light than you did however. Every time you saw them together so openly stung. 

You wouldn’t make it to the corridor. You thought you had caught your robe on something. A picture frame perhaps? No… “Stop.” Came the order. His silky smooth voice trilling in your ear. He swirled around your body, slamming his slender hands on either side of your head. It was so blatant… there, on the staircase. You were never used to being caught in the open by him. He had never done this before to you. Caged between his willowy figure, you roughly shoved your palms into his chest. “Let me go, Malfoy.” You snarled as a first year skittered down the stairs into the corridor. 

He wouldn’t be able to hide this… and yet, why were you still protecting his image? Draco slammed your wrists back to either side of the wall. “Why are you torturing me, you stupid girl?” He asked, pinning you in place with his own hips. Anything he had wanted had been given to him. That included his girlfriends, of course. You gave into him as much as Pansy did. It just took a little more prodding on your part. 

Your gaze had turned to the side as he spoke. You had tried the crafty approach… slide under Pansy’s nose. Slide under his parent’s nose to love him. It was fun at first to be that dirty little secret. After all, who didn’t like to be the prize? Draco had always slipped you gifts that were a little romantic when he couldn’t be with you on holidays and the many birthdays he had missed covering his ass with Pansy. 

“Why am I torturing YOU?” You repeated aghast. “Why are you torturing me? Just let me go already! You’ve always been better off with her. Always! Your father knows that and you ought-” You exclaimed, baring in mind the howlers you had received that very month for being a ‘slut’ from many purebloods that speculated the truth of your relationship with the young Malfoy. His grip tightened around your wrists. Fingertip bruises would surely coat where he was gripping so hard. 

“What if I don’t care what Father thinks! There's no girl better than you.” He barked back. The stress had been mounting so much as of late. Your meltdown… was the topper on a fine fucking sandwich that was the stress of the year. Both of you knew that he cared. He always wanted his father’s approval. So why was he saying… you shook your head. Tears were biting the sides of your eyes. 

“You do! You know you do, Draco.That’s why we… we can’t work out. You can’t give up your family and I can’t be a side dish anymore,” The tears began to roll down your cheeks, reddened by the shouting that had your throat feeling raw. As you sunk down onto your knees, Draco was quick to follow. The more people passed, the worse you began to feel. Draco’s reputation would be in the drain. Everything that he worked hard to protect for that matter would be. He knew she was trying to break up with him. To do what he’d done to Pansy just… a few moments ago. It wouldn’t work. 

Draco wouldn’t let go very often. Not when it was something he still wanted…. but it was clear, you couldn’t handle the stress anymore. “I…” He couldn’t find the words. Was he ready to make that commitment? You were right. He had been the one to take Pansy to the Yule Ball in place of you after all. He was losing more than his mind when you slid away from him, darting for the common rooms. 

What was he really ready to give up?


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco can't think straight.   
> So for the day, he takes an escape to be alone.   
> Or so he planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes Draco and masturbation. Just warning you all~

He could still feel her touch burning his skin. The way her delicate fingers laced through his nearly white hair as his tongue graced her warm skin. “Malfoy!” Called his professor. He was slipping. The tease of her thick hips during class. That sultry smile behind a curtain of thick (h/c) hair. His quill tightened in his grip. He could almost smell her rich perfume on the collar of another. It was illogical. She couldn’t have honestly thought for a minute that she could date anyone else. Would she date someone else? A Mudblood would it be? “Malfoy!” Again, the voice was attempting to shake him. No… no. He couldn’t be reached. His grades were slipping much like an elephant on a banana peel. 

“Draco!” Pansy hissed into his ear. Finally, he rattled out of his delusion. His sharp blue eyes darted up from the piece of parchment that was pathetically empty. His self-inking quill still sat in his grip. Flitwick was giving him the most baffled look when Draco’s drained eyes set upon him. “Yes sir?” He finally answered rather dryly. Charms was a waste of his time by far. Flitwick must have known that this wasn’t his usual snarky self. Something was awry. 

“Mr. Malfoy, would you care to take this time off?” Flitwick asked, motioning towards the large doors. Draco slid onto his feet, slipping his books shut before sliding them into their rightful place by his side. He couldn’t breathe. Certainly he couldn’t focus with such thoughts hovering overhead. “Certainly, sir.” Draco replied, sliding out of the room without much more than a swish of his robes. His heart was pounding in his chest. There was so much to do between expected duties and those of his heart. Yes, there was strain between his homelife and what was to come. Something would come to pass. He was sure he could make whatever needed to happen… happen. 

He was more insecure over what would come of (Y/N). Because he knew she was right… he knew what they had should end where she left it. Yet his stupid girl was eating away at his mind. What was she doing right now? He knew she was simply studying away like usual but his paranoia led him to believe that it wasn’t the case. At first, he was walking directionless listening to the quiet spread over the castle. Some students were wandering the halls. Where was she? Irrational thoughts were unbecoming of him but he was beyond consolation when he finally decided what he was going to do. 

Write to Mother. His note was rather short. The uncertainty of writing it as well as sending it had Draco teasing his collar in the Owlery nervously. As if the reek of the floor wasn’t enough to curl his stomach. On a small piece of parchment, he wrote: ‘Mother, I’m sorry.’ Father would have never known what the purpose of the note was. Mother would have no doubts. 

\--

_The train station raged with life. The Hogwarts Express puffed quietly between the loud voices surrounding it. Giddy, nervous first years. Excitable returning students greeting their friends and lovers savoring first touches. His own darling girlfriends were there of course. Pansy waiting impatiently and (Y/N)? She had already mounted the Hogwarts Express, wiggling her fingers at him with that same flirtatious smile she damn knew sent him in a tizzy. He couldn’t so much as lay a finger on her from afar._

_“Draco, who is she?” His mother’s smooth lips whispered against his ear. Her fingers gripped his shoulders sharply as she focused on the girl who disappeared with little more than a soft smile and a swish of her skirt. She was his minx… but how could he tell his mother that? His heart pumped a little faster. Caught, fucker… he knew his mother was thinking something of the sort. Draco slid his hand to cup the top of his sweet mother’s own._

_“No one mother.” He lied. His mother hadn’t been swayed judging by the low huff slipping her lips. She always worried about the slime Draco surrounded himself with at school. “Please…” Draco whispered lowly, bringing his mother’s knuckles to his lips for a soft kiss. She would devour his heart. They both knew what was coming._

\--

When his Owl was sent, Draco had gone to the common room to sleep off his stupor. She was in anything he did. He could always see her sassy (e/c) eyes following him in whatever he did. He fell onto his own bed in a huff, staring off while teasing the silvery threads of his bed spread. It was worse to be in bed… far worse than in class. Here he could practically feel her lips on his pale skin or smell her nervousness the day he had asked her to not wear panties on a visit to the shrieking shack. His dick hardened up underneath the cloth of his pants. He should have known better than to think about that night. She had been deadly afraid of someone hearing them or the pain she might be in after stealing her prized virginity. His own had been lost some time ago to Pansy… or ‘pug’ as (Y/N) called her in spite. 

You always did say it should have been yours. 

So feisty. The room filled with the sound of Draco lowering the zipper to his pants to pull himself free of his constricting pants. The button had long since been popped off. Draco teased his pale dick, working to rub against the veins dancing along the shaft. He shouldn’t have been doing this. He should have been finding a way to dig himself out of his precarious situation. Instead… there he was jerking his dick to the thought of her. She had broken up with him. If he was being selfless he would let her go… but he was always a selfish little thing. If she gave him her virginity, shouldn’t that mean she was his? Draco arched at the thought. 

It was almost cute to see her all ablush sliding down his cock. Which was strange in its own right as Draco rarely thought anything at all was cute. She was shell shocked as he fucked her to the noise of the old creaking cabin. Faster… his hand gripped his cock tightly, squeezing himself from base to the tip where his other hand teased along the slit in a rolling motion. The better it felt, the more she wanted. Or needed… rolling her hips down onto him was a shock. He expected her to just take it like the princess he wanted her to be. Instead she worked to pleasure him? Pansy had never done such a thing. Maybe that was why he came before she had.

His hand fell from the slit down to massage his own balls with a huff. He hadn’t nearly given her all the love she desired. In fact, she’d been so angry at him for cumming inside her that day. Enraged! She had the thought that she might get pregnant. Silly as it was to him of course. His father had shown him many charms to ward off pregnancy of course. Still, the thought of her belly swollen with his brood could bring him to his knees. His motions became quicker, hips bucking into his waiting hand while he shuddered. 

“A-Agh, (Y/N).” The moans spilled out of his slender lips. To today he could feel her arching against his body. The orgasm coursing through her shaking legs, desperate grunts and fingers curling to yank at his sleek hair. It was almost as if he was with her… and when his orgasm overtook him, he was. His seed spilled out of his dick in streams, his toes curled and his grunts desperate for more of that wonderful feeling. It was a short lived but powerful orgasm. Once he got his barings, he reached to wipe off his essence of his clothes. 

Father had always said to find ‘his Narcissa.’ The way he spoke of her was much the way he thought of (Y/N). No one could understand the depth of his love as he would never devulge his true feelings for her in front of anyone. He tucked his cock away, wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead. 

_“Fond memories, Mr. Malfoy?”_ Draco snapped his head to attention. Ah, he knew that stagnant voice…


	4. Winter's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy plays a prank.  
> It doesn't end well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone that commented.  
> I'm back in school, so posts may be fewer in between.  
> Because it's ass early and I have no idea why I stayed up to post this.  
> The next chapter will have Draco and Reader interaction.  
> I know it's progressing slowly but it'll pick up a bit soon.  
> If you have any questions, concerns or requests feel free to comment. I reply to everything.

There in the doorway, Snape stood. He looked as he always looked: a deadpan expression with his greasy black hair shielding his pasty face from view. His sharp birdlike eyes focused on Draco’s hands as the young man pushed away soiled sheets. Draco gave a brief grunt as he slid onto his side glaring at the salty water of the thrashing lake against the windows as he caught a rare glance of the great squid swirling by. The vibration of Snape’s boots against the cold, dungeon floors filled the room as he neared Draco’s bed. It was a few tense moments before Draco spoke, “Don’t you have anything better to do?” Draco muttered lowly. His teeth grit tightly together. It was bad enough why Snape was there… but to know he was constantly being watched was nearly worse for a man that savored his own privacy. It felt as though there was no escape from these never ending obligations to his parents and his desperate attempts to hold onto (Y/N) as he struggled to find some way to take care of his ‘problem.’ 

“Moping will do nothing to remedy your situation with her, Draco.” Snape said dully. He was never one to speak much on the relations of his students. In the same breath, Draco’s affections for (Y/N) were driving him into the ditch. Even killing the girl would not cure it. Any others in the Dark Lord’s hoard would not understand that. If left to them, surely they would have no quarrel eliminating her seeing the state Draco was in. It wasn’t for concern of his health but merely the means to an end. He also knew the remorse in not doing all he could to protect the woman he loved. His vow to Narcissa had brought them together. Sentiments of the past seem to have bind him to speak where he would normally be silent. Damn that Narcissa. 

Draco pushed himself up. Obviously he wouldn’t be able to sleep now that he was there… and refusing to leave. “I damn well know that!” He snarled in irritation. “What is it to you? I never asked your advice on this. ANY of this,” Draco stood. If he wanted of something, he spoke of it. If he didn’t, he didn’t need it. It was cut and dry, day and night. An indignant scowl smeared itself on Snape’s face. “You need direction. If you don’t take care you’ll be snuffed out before your misguided attempts see themselves through.” Snape snapped back in reference to the dark task he was posed with. 

His pride wouldn’t allow him to ask for help. He sneered sharply to the thought of direction… this was his task. Mother would have wanted him to take the help but father? An insult to him. Draco clicked his tongue at Snape, “I don’t need your help with it,” He walked over to the window, glaring at a piece of seaweed. How was this his life? Arguing with Snape over a task that was no one else’s burden… “You’re such a child.” Snape snapped sharply. Draco peered over his shoulder thinking Snape was eating a bit much of his mother’s sentiments. She insisted that he would forever be her little boy even if he was quite evidently grown. No response. Snape sighed deeply as he moved to the door, “It might interest you to know Miss (L/N) will be at Hogsmeade tonight. I would advise getting a move on before someone else does.” Snape muttered softly as he pushed out of the room, leaving Draco with somewhat aghast. 

\--

Sitting in Three Boomsticks drinking wasn’t particularly uncommon for you to think away from others. A green diary sat as you scribbled away with a fresh quill of woes and worries. Even a few dreams that you’d likely never accomplish. You typically drank a chilled soda with a bit of cherry syrup. Initially you had been drinking alone when you felt a hot gaze on your neck. Shake it off, you reminded yourself. It was likely nothing. The pub was always very full. You had a habit of going to write and drink there until it was time to return back to Hogwarts. Honeydukes was another favorite of yours... but you had a purse full of delights to last you. 

“Writing smut are you, (L/N)?” Squeaked Pansy. Oh yes, you knew her voice anywhere. Under your quill, your vibrant green journal was ripped of your fingers. It was a special diary… your sweet intentioned father bought it for you. He had always worked too hard with a job in the factories and another in the military. The man simply wanted the best for you knowing the hardships you faced at school. 

It was as though whenever Draco wasn’t near Pansy took any opportunity to humiliate you in public. Red hot heat came to your cheeks looking between Pansy and her two friends as you stood up quickly, black tipped fingers grasping your wand made of larch with a dragon core. “Put it down, pug.” The words slipped out of your lips lowly. You’d never pulled a wand on her before… but being in her shadow for so long… being HIS side dish it had you at your wits end. Some might say you were at a tipping point: ready to fall one way or another. If it had to be one or the other, you weren’t willing to be bullied anymore. 

Pansy’s eyes focused on the tip of the wand in shock. Would you really? “Are you going to curse me? You may be Slytherin but you’d never dare.” She hissed back. She seemed to dare you with her dark eyes. Oh you could have done it but you also could see the other girls shakily gripping their wands beneath coats out of your peripheral vision. “Then give it to me, it isn’t yours.” You offered out your hand. It wouldn’t be that easy, of course. Pushing of the crowd beginning to gather, you caught glimpse of him: lively Harry Potter with his worried but clear warm blue eyes. In his hand, his own wand was drawn. “Don’t do it (Y/N),” Harry called, his voice rich. “She’s not worth a lifetime in Azkaban,” He added quickly. 

Your teeth grit. No, she wasn’t worth it but that look she gave you made you think in that moment that it was. The way had the slightest grin on her face, eyes twinkling with pride though you sensed a little worry. You couldn’t just drop it. “Stupefy,” You uttered sharply. The stream of hot red light shot of your wand before spinning on your heel to leave. Harry’s counter-curse rung in your ear but you’d left before you could hear much more or face Pansy’s cronies. You were sure they would come after you another day. By the sound of Pansy’s sharp wailing and typical dramatics, you were sure that Harry had defended your jinx. 

Out of Three Broomsticks and into the cold snow you began to shiver. Your bag had been over your shoulder at the time that Pansy came after you but your coat was not. It was easy to say that the black leggings and off the shoulder green shirt were not warm enough. Scarf and boots or not. It was a thrill to jinx Pansy but you couldn’t help wonder if something would come of it. “(Y/N)! (Y/N) wait!” Harry called. Did he bug off at any time? Ignoring him you kept on your way back to Hogwarts when you felt his weathered hands gripping your chilled shoulders to spin you around, heaving to catch his own breath. 

“Are you okay?” He wheezed. You gave a nod of acknowledgement, looking him over for any injuries. Nothing of course. His name of being ‘the chosen one,’ had very little people challenging him. Letting him catch his breath for a moment, you peered off to the side. “You shouldn’t have intervened.” You whispered. It had been six years leading up to the moment. Six years she tormented you. Why couldn’t you finish things? Harry gave a warm laugh, “Maybe, but you’ve never been trouble before.” He noted. Trouble? You raised your brow. “I spend more time protecting myself from my house than getting to know anyone. Of course you think that Potter.” You said smoothly. 

Harry slid out your journal from within his coat, handing it to you. You lit up at sight of it. Snatching it up, you held it tightly beginning to walk back to Hogwarts. Harry was quick to follow. “You didn’t… you didn’t have to do any of this,” The words fell from your lips shakily. No one did that. On occasion Draco defended you but there was something different about this. He defended you, took care that what you cared was cared for and chased after you in the end. It was a world away from the typical day in your life. You were always defending yourself when Draco could not. “I know,” Harry replied, sliding his own hoodie off to set it on your shoulders. 

“It’s nippy, keep it. I’m going back in… Hermoine and Ron’ll miss me.” He reasoned with a small ‘uhh,’ bouncing off his lips. You looked at it with wide eyes. Draco had never… no, Potter was just being a gentleman. It didn’t mean anything. You had heard that he felt for Ginny after all. For a moment you looked down, wishing that he’d at least walk you back but… you knew that this was a fleeting friendly moment. “Thank you… Harry,” You smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. It was a soft peck. Both of you felt pink and awkward. He warned you to be safe before returning back inside. You never really knew that your ex’s cold eyes had seen it all.


	5. A Snowy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your trip to Hogsmeade doesn't go as planned.  
> You wanted a stress free enviornment... this, this is the exact opposite! 
> 
> WARNING! Smut smut smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I felt it in my heart to update this before my Loki!/Reader fanfiction. 
> 
> Warning for this chapter:  
> Smut smut smut smut smut.  
> Some violence.

His eyes weren't deceiving him. Harry Potter had been with his beautiful girl in Hogsmeade. His coat still covered her delicate shoulders. He had even gotten one of her precious kisses against his filthy skin as though he earned it. Potter earned nothing but the cold kiss of a Dementor in his eyes. You had been walking back to Hogwarts after sliding the journal away when you felt it: a sharp hand gripping the wrist. Your available hand snapped to your wand when Draco rammed your body into the strong wood of Hogsmeade's elder buildings. His hips kept you pinned in place while forcing your chin up with one of his large hands. 

"How could you?" Draco hissed, looking to you with grit teeth. How could you what? You thought dropping the hand on your wand to the familiar sight of your ex-boyfriend. That was someone you could never dream of pulling your wand on. "How could I what Draco?" You asked, challenging his icy eyes. The way you looked at him lit a rare fire under his skin. You were challenging him like you had never before. It was an insult! "You kissed him, you kissed him like you would kiss me!" Draco's voice started low enough, but in no time at all he was bellowing. His fist slammed against the snow dusted wood to the side of your head. It was freezing... At times in the past, you would often say goodbye with your sultry kisses followed by a shy little kiss to his cheek and a 'I love you.' How long would it be before Potter got the others in the package?

It was paranoia as far as you were concerned. After all, the two of you had broken up. He had Pansy Pug Parkinson and you would be free to find another boy. That was what it meant when you broke up with him after all. "Oh please... We are broken up Draco. Are you really that mad that I kissed Potter or are you mad that I moved on?" You twisted your head at him. He had made it clear in the past that his family would never consider the two of you. A low growl settled in Draco's throat. "You aren't allowed to move along this quickly, stupid girl! You are mine, you always will be." He said. It was supposed to be endearing but after so many days being hidden from view, you couldn't do it anymore. It was just embarrassing.

"I am not your plaything. I refuse to be the girl you keep in the closet. Not anymore... You have my virginity. It'll always be yours, be happy with that, find Pug face and go away." You quipped back. No, you didn't mean it but it was all you could think to say to Draco. His sharp eyes widened. He couldn't let it die like that. So many days he had let things go or gone simply catatonic. In a moment, his lips crashes upon yours before molding against the soft skin for not just a rough kiss but a deep one. You could have bit his tongue stroking your lower lip but instead, you parted your lips for him to claim your mouth. 

It wasn't over. It couldn't be the way that you responded to his body. You hadn't rejected his kiss or the traveling hand teasing its way up your green shirt to gently squeeze at your breast. As his hand slid into your lacy black bra, you realized how long you craved his touch. He squeezed your nipple between his fingers. Breaking the kiss, Draco began to kiss along your neck leaving bites along the way. Was this his latest attempt to keep you? It was... Fucking working!

You had no desire to stop him. The cold air of Hogsmeade did little to sway you or the giggle of students running by chittering of childish things in each other's ear. Your hands weaved themselves through his blonde hair to push him lower between the swell of your chest. Draco slid out your other breast to force both together. He always did love to see them mashed together, gently giving them a shake before his lips fell upon your nipple for a wet suckle. He gave the other the same amount of attention. “Oh… Draco,” You sighed gently. The heat between your legs was palpable. He fed off of it sliding a hand into your leggings past your panties. He was pleased to find your folds were moist. For all that talk, he could evoke such wonderful emotions from you. Massaging along your folds, he gently rolled his middle finger against your clitoris. Such a lovely button he thought that was. He loved the way it made you shake against him the more he worked. “Draco here?” You shuddered against Draco’s larger body. 

There had to be somewhere else to go… Draco had no intentions of moving as he sunk to his knees in the snow rolling down the leggings that were so tightly pressed to your skin. “If you want to be out of the ‘closet,’ here it is.” Draco responded, spreading your legs to push his tongue between the wet folds as his fingers worked. “This… this isn’t what I meant,” You said with a pleasured sigh. This wasn’t what you meant and he knew that! It didn’t seem to matter to him as long as he could taste you. He swirled his tongue along your outer folds after pulling them apart to see your beautiful anatomy, kissing and suckling the inner before moving along. Everything Draco did had a purpose. His fingers delved into your body while his tongue desperately tried to push inside of you. You gave a sharp gasp, a tightness in your belly welling up more and more. Your hand pushed Draco further into your body, grinding yourself down onto his mouth. It was just… almost there! Seconds before you thought you might cum, Draco ripped himself away from your body. Being your only, of course Draco knew when you were going to orgasm. 

“D-D-Draco…” You whined, feeling rather empty and hungry for more of his touch. Draco cleaned his face with a black handkerchief and straightened his suit with no answer. “Draco! Don’t ignore me, damn it!” You shrieked, irritable from your denial and now he was acting as if he couldn’t hear you? Draco’s cocky grin turned teased his lips. It was when you saw the occasional wisps of what carefree Draco was like that you felt the beating in your heart get just a little quicker. “Yes (L/N)?” He answered, adjusting his tie.  
“I need it…” You muttered under your breath, pulling him back against your body. He was screwing with you... He wouldn’t actually leave you with this awful heat between your legs. You could feel your slick juices against the inside of your thighs. “Need what? Need me to fetch Potter for you?” Draco quipped. Oh it was a low blow. The feistier you got, the better it was for him. Yanking him down by his tie, your hand came across his cheek in a smack. Draco ran his tongue over his lower lip watching with hazy eyes as your hand settled on the crotch of his pants. You pulled the zipper down, reaching in past the fabrics hiding away Draco’s strained cock. Pre-cum dabbled at the tip of his large member. “Don’t be a prat! Give me your fucking cock.” You responded, beginning to jerk Draco’s cock. Not that it needed any help. He looked rather on the edge himself. 

In the distance you could hear it: the soft giggles of the girls that you’d left behind. They were chittering gently. “Did you see her face? She looked like a wet cat!” One said. The other voice gave a snort, “Not that it’s different from usual. Mudblood always looks like someone’s given her a good spook. She’s mad if she thinks Draco will touch her looking like that, especially after trying to stupefy me.” Pansy snarked. You knew the Pug’s voice anywhere. After tormenting you so many years, how could you not know her voice? She might hear you… others had seen you two of course. You assumed that they turned their gaze away. Draco smacked your hand away, pushing your chest into the wood of the building. You pushed out your ass, shaking it slightly for Draco. He hummed in approval, slapping his dick along the crease of your ass before teasing the tip along the entrance. “Oh put it in… don’t tease me,” You moaned back to Draco, perhaps a little louder than you would have had you not heard. Draco chuckled lowly, “How can I be sure it’s me you want?” He teased. He wasn’t deaf either. If you insisted on making a scene for Pansy, he could at least be sure that it was only him you would take. Your body was always his. It always would be. 

“What’s… that?” The last girl’s soft voice called. The footsteps were getting closer and closer. Goosebumps danced down your spine, pressing back on the tip of his dick. “Please… Please Draco it’s always been you. I don’t want anyone else.” The words danced shudders down Draco even with Pansy’s sharp wailing scream. “DRACO!” He barely looked at her. Instead he slammed his dick into your wet channel, desperate to hilt himself inside. His hips immediately went to bucking within you. “Shove off.” He answered Pansy, sliding his wet dick out of you before slamming back inside to the tune of your pleasured cries. She was frozen in place, stammering unintelligibly before she simply ran off. Your hand reached back into his hair, tugging him forward to meet you in a kiss. His hands kept on your plush hips, yanking you back onto his dick time and time again. It was hardly needed. You met his own thrusts by slamming back onto him. “You actually rejected her?” You whispered against his slender lips. Draco panted gently against your lips, letting a hand slide to the front of your body to tease that sensitive little button once more. He loved playing with it whenever he could. Your muscles clamped around his cock in response making him almost feel as if you were milking his dick for his spunk. It didn’t take a moment for Draco to respond, “For my stupid girl,” He mused. 

Draco had never been one to have definitive answers about what you two were doing in the relationship. It had always been for fun, for now or maybe later. You tightly squeezed him inside, eliciting a drawn out moan from Draco. His hips paused to enjoy the squeeze, “So tight…” Draco gave an airy gasp. You pulled him to roll against the wall with his back towards it. A change of power… traditionally Draco had the power in the relationship. What was this change in him? It excited you to finally have a say. Your hips rolled against his in this new position. Although he met your thrusts, he knew you wanted to fuck him this time. His head dropped back while his fingers teased your clit red and begging. “A-Agh, Draco!” You screamed, your orgasm more like a slam into your body with a wave of spasming muscles around his cock. He choked out his own scream in response his hips delving as deep as he could manage to cum inside of your body. Draco’s seed spilled against your cervix, coating the sides of your entrance down nicely. As he finished, his fingers pushed your (h/c) hair away from your face. He didn’t care if you were sweating, didn’t care if you were embarrassed. He only wanted to see that beautiful afterglow. 

“You know you’re mine?” Draco was the first to speak, pulling himself out of your body with a wet pop before shifting you to face him. His fingers pulled up your panties and leggings alike, catching some of his cum spilling of your channel. He tucked himself away quickly before winding his hands around your waist. You paused. Did you really want to be Draco’s alone? This was… what you had always wanted of him. He knew you were embarrassed to admit it outside of sex. “Yes… as long as I don’t have to hide again,” You smiled warmly. You had thought it was the end of things. 

“Then don’t use a pregnancy charm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you'd like c: I love to hear from readers.


	6. Bloom

His words still echoed in your mind. No pregnancy charms, no potions and certainly no muggle medication. He was very specific with what he wanted you to do as he elaborated further. His sweet words felt more of a haze as you thought of it. Draco wanted you pregnant. Was he trying to capture you? Keep you his? You couldn’t tell him without a fact what you were going to do. Of all that concerned you, it was your age and Draco’s stone cold family. It was possible that they would deny the child between Draco and you. At times you waxed and waned… perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad. Perhaps it would be a mistake. Still, at times you used charms. At times you did not.   
“Miss (L/N), having a good dream are we?” Your professor’s rich voice sliced through your thoughts. Your defense of the dark arts book sat unattended to as your mind wandered far from your body. Your eyes peered up to where you should have been flipped to. You quickly attempted to flip the pages of the book only to have Snape jerk his wand to your book. The pages gave way to a chapter on Inferi. “I-I’m sorry professor, I’ve much on my mind.” You explained softly. It seemed that he was not going to be compassionate with you. Even a little. 

“Are not all there. Are you aware the Dark Lord frequented the use Inferi in years past? What, pray tell, do you plan to do should you encounter Inferi? As you pay little attention, of course” Snape clicked his wand upon the desk in irritation, leading a quill to your fingers. It caught you off guard. Of course you were well aware of the threat of the Dark Lord and all he entailed. You also knew that the Malfoy family, like the Blacks, trickled within servitude to him. However, it was easier to ignore his presence when you were dabbling so deeply with Draco. “I suppose I’ll figure that out when it comes.” You set your hand under your cheek. It was frequently your ambition to make something great of yourself: do the best you could and see what sort of jobs you could qualify for. Becoming a mother would put a great pause to any plans. 

“For your cheek Miss (L/N) I will see you tonight, will I not?” Snape snapped. He hadn’t stolen points from Slytherin but did that really matter? There was much more on your mind than silly points and house cups. Your eyes hardened as they gazed up into Snape’s sharp birdlike eyes. “Of course professor,” You said with a grit of your teeth. It was fixing out to be a wonderful Friday. 

\--

Detention came swiftly that night. Yet as you walked into Snape’s classroom, you saw no one there. Maybe you could slide out without detention tonight? You drew closer within the room when you felt the tense grip of nails digging into your arm. “How long?” You recognized the voice as your professor. It was hard not to recognize his unforgiving face. You winced at his grip on your arm, reaching to pull it off of your arm. “How long as to what?” You asked. Snape seemed surprised be it momentarily that you were still so oblivious. Or acted as much. 

His wand dug into the soft of your belly. Your whole body felt tight and unsure… but you had a feeling you knew what Snape was meaning. It was his job to care for you after all. He must have meant how long you had been having sex with Draco unprotected. Not only was he your professor but the head of house. Both were reason for him to concern. “It’s been a few weeks since we’ve been having sex with and without contraception.” You explained to Snape. It had been a stress free few weeks. Lightly Draco had brought up the topic of his mother. She was harsh and likely wouldn’t approve of your relationship but for Draco? She sure as hell would have tried. Draco had no intention on letting go. You both had been dating for a few years by this point; having gotten somewhat closer near the end of your third year with him. You still thought he was a whiny baby back then but… by the start of the fourth year, he had you in his fingers. Snape paled. He did not mean that… “I intended the child in your womb.” 

The next thing you knew you had dropped against the desk. No, you didn’t quite faint. Perhaps you had a feeling you may have been pregnant. Hermoine had said you looked a bit swollen, sluggish and sick lately. Snape kept beside you for some time until your heart began to beat at a regular pace. It was almost in silence that he regulated you patiently. He was a potion master. Surely he could make something to rid you of the embryo, but it was his duty to protect the Malfoy boy and by that… his line as well. Punishment ended up a dark chocolate and a glass of harmless water. “It is in your interest to pay Madam Pomfrey a visit. Tell no one of this, I warn you. Children of death eaters are everywhere.” Snape smoothly said as he lifted you back onto two feet. Surely she could assist you in placing a proper age on your blossoming child in your womb. You gave a soft nod to Snape. How on earth were you to tell Draco? And why were death eaters so relevant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!   
> It's a predictable chapter but nonetheless here it is.


	7. Chilled

It was supposed to be a beautiful Friday evening. Instead, it felt somewhat scarred by Snape's news. He had said it so matter of fact. You were pregnant by Draco... and now this beautiful night left you looking out of the wooden bridge to the great expanse below. Even the trees were bit by Jack Frost, so to speak. It was proving to be a mean winter. The chilled air bit your cheeks. Yet there was something more pressing for you to think about. Draco, the baby and what this of death eaters and Lord Voldemort? There were so many dark tales of him. In the past, word of Draco and the Malfoys being Death Eaters never phased you. Life was coming crashing down now. Death Eaters were said to be bad company to keep. 

"(Y/N)? (Y/N) it's utterly freezing out here." The voice was soft, concerned even. When you saw who the voice belonged to, a sweet smile spread across your lips. Granger. She slid by you to look out over the great abyss before looking back to your face. The two of you often spoke. Not just because you were both mudbloods, either. She wasn't bothered by your house status or of the fact Draco was so protective of you. She was a witty girl. She knew you were dating him long before anyone else. Even when it was in the closet. Turning to her, you folded your arms together. "It is a little chilly to only be in uniform, I guess." You responded with a slight chuckle upon your lips. She hugged a stack of books to her chest in agreement. She was far better dressed than you were. You might have guessed that she was studying. How she found you was to be debated… but you were thankful. It was lonely to be thinking of all this alone. Hermoine couldn't help notice you were alone. God, she was beautiful. Draco had made you feel beautiful with him but... There was nothing like a beautiful girl with pride. You wished you could be like her. 

"Where is Draco? You're never too far from him on the weekends," She noted. It was true anymore. While Draco was often ‘busy’ along the weekdays, the weekends were often open to dates. In fact, the only reason you had cancelled your date tonight was because of detention with Snape which… did not end up being detention to begin with. “I needed some time alone to... To think. Maybe I could walk you back up to the Griffindor corridor before I become an icicle." You respond unsurely, eyes darting down the side of the bridge where a couple caught themselves enveloped in a kiss. Should you ask her? You should. Your bones were beginning to give soft tremors, shivers dancing up your spine. It was time to go inside. But... Now that it wasn't just you to think about, you needed to ask. What if... What if something terrible happened like with poor Harry? "You have more experience with them than me fighting with Harry, Ron and all. Could I ask you something? What are death eaters like?" The words fell like a lead weight of your lips. While you were more concerned with love, Hermoine had always been one to be more involved with knowledge and defeating the dark lord. The topic was never one you pressed for however. You never wanted to bring up the topic knowing all the hurt that the three went through. Nor did you take sides… Hermoine seemed pensive. Although she trusted you, you were a Slytherin.  
And Draco’s girlfriend.

Hermoine was the first to start her way back down the bridge. You were apt to follow. "They're a terrible lot of Voldemort's witches and wizards that advocate anti-muggle propaganda. They'd kill all of us muggle borns given a chance, (Y/N). But why are you asking? Did something... Happen?" Hermoine’s voice was little higher than a whisper. It was easy to speak loudly with Harry and Ron. However you were another case entirely. She didn’t want Slytherin students to bother you when this talk was likely only about Draco yet again. You weren't a type to ask of the dangers of wizarding due to him. You bit your lower lip. Should you tell her? No, Hermoine couldn't keep a secret when it came to drama. If she knew, Harry and Ron would know. "I well... Harry told me in the past that the Malfoy family are Death Eaters, that's all." You sighed.

Would they kill you too? Snape's words rung in your mind. You weren't to tell anyone of the baby brewing inside your womb. You trusted Snape. Anyone in other houses held some fear for him. In Slytherin, he was greatly respected. Simply because he had been a Death Eater did not give you any fear. He defected for the benefit to the wizarding world. Hermoine took a deep breath, "Lucius is. It’s really quite sad. Can you imagine growing up with that poison in your head at every corner? He’s been locked up in Azkaban. Harry believes Draco might have taken his place." Hermoine found herself ranting without realizing you had gone rigid until she realized you hadn’t moved off a staircase to follow her. Your Draco? A Death Eater? She realized the mistake she made in handing down such information when you stiffened. "Oh but I'm sure it's just Harry's usual impossible babble," Hermoine quickly corrects. You nod your head in response, setting a shaking hand on her hand with a light smile as you slide onto another floor. If it was true, you wanted to know. 

"Thank you, Hermoine, but if it’s true… I should know." You smile. Hermoine didn’t seem moved by your words. In response she simply rubbed her own arm. “Yes keep your eyes open but… it’s really nothing you should worry about,” She was lying to you. It was rare for her. You came to a stop atop of the seventh floor. The Fat-Lady’s corridor wasn’t too far off. It served as a good place to part in all truth as taking the seventh floor corridor could lead you to the staircase that was a shortcut back to the dungeons. Hermoine leaned forth to give you a warm hug. Holding her tightly, you nodded. “Thank you Hermoine. I should get going though. I have a lot to think about,” You whispered in her ear after she broke apart from you. It upset her to think you would be going back there. Alone. “Naturally… um, goodnight then,” She smiled at you. Breaking apart, you went your own way. 

There was something you had to speak to Draco about. If he really was a Death Eater, there was more to think about than you thought. It was likely a truth. Perhaps that was what hurt the most. Draco had changed over the years. Why would he go back on all the work he had done to kill innocent muggle born witches and wizards? That… that didn’t feel like your Draco. Draco had changed, you knew he had. Surely he wouldn’t go back on all the work he had done to kill? There was no benefit in snuffing out life… so you thought. What Snape had said… what Hermoine said. It bounded around your mind like a bullet ricocheting. What if they were right? There was one thing you knew: Death Eaters were a nasty sort. Rounding the corner, you were caught off guard to a rather peculiar sight. Your Draco slipping into a room you thought… well, didn’t exist while Crabbe and Goyle seemed to play guard outside of the room. You had never known the three to part when they were together unless it was something particularly pressing. For a moment, you peeped around the corner at them. Draco was often slipping away from you. While most couples were often together, Draco would often claim he had a lot of work to do or something of the sort. It was coincidence that you ran upon him today. Before Crabbe and Goyle could spot you, you rushed down the staircase in a rush. 

What was Draco doing in the room of… requirement?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but I just couldn't find inspiration to rewrite all that I had.


	8. Truth

Saturday afforded a ‘date’ day, while early Saturday and Sunday were supposed to be your day devoted to studying. Today you couldn’t even think of studying. After what happened yesterday… You couldn’t deny what was in front of your eyes. Draco was a Death Eater. The talk with Hermoine gave way to speculation, seeing Draco entering the Room of Requirement was more proof than you needed. After all, it was rarely good intent that brought someone to the room of requirement. Although you had only heard a few stories from Hermoine, you knew there was no room that naturally appeared on the seventh floor. Should you tell Hermoine? Or Harry? No, you had to keep this secret your own. Death Eaters might have been bad, but you also knew that the trio weren’t innocent themselves. What if they hurt Harry? 

You had gotten enough drive to get ready for the day after all around three. Your long hair smelled of Draco’s favorite scent while your clothes were pressed neatly and spritzed with a fragrant perfume. While you often ranged in what you wore, Draco seemed to prefer you in skirts rather than jeans or anything of the sort. He had often said it was a shame to hide a woman’s silky legs behind jeans. He… was a little misogynistic when he sexualized women like that. Rome wasn’t built in a day! It was silly to expect that Draco would change in a day. You were giving him time to be the man that you knew you needed. Then again… with the whole ‘Death Eater’ thing coming up, you weren’t sure he could be what you needed.

Today you would do it. 

You had to talk to him about everything the baby, his family, being a Death Eater and most importantly the secrets that he was holding from you. There was no reason to be hiding like a rat in a maze from you. As you walked into the common room, Draco slid up from a plush black seat to walk over to you. His hand extended to take yours with a charming smile upon his lips. You couldn’t help but to notice he was looking rather drained even if you breathed a little life into him. It was impossible not to feel the wayward glances from the others. Mudblood, mudblood, mudblood… a majority of the glances said. It did not need to be said. You knew that you were a mudblood. 

“You look tired… and overdressed,” You noted as the both of you slid out of the common rooms. Of course he hadn’t been too tired to cancel his date with you. It was the only time he got a break from the ‘go go go,’ he was constantly on. He looked a little overdressed for what you had asked of him: a walk by the black lake and perhaps a drink in Hogsmeade. Why he needed suit attire to go out with you, you weren’t sure. It did look rather sexy on him though. Draco grunted in response, “It’s nothing for you to worry about. Just a little late night studying,” He’s lying. You know he’s lying… from the grip tightening around your arm and his rush to answer. Whatever it was, it wasn’t good. 

It was a long walk down to the Wooden Bridge… but Draco knew it was your favorite piece of architecture in Hogwarts. You admired its age, the design and just the ‘homey’ feel it left you with. It honestly reminded you of your Grandmother’s home in the country. Remarkably the old bat was still alive while all your other grandparents had long since passed. “You know how I feel about lying…” You whispered in his ear. He responded by looking back at you. Yes, he knew how you felt about any sort of lying. It was cancer to both the wizarding and muggle world. “What do you think I’ve done then, girl?” He retorts just as quickly, helping you down the stairs. Even if your shoes were flat, he tried to be careful with you. 

Your fingers teased across the rocks along the Sundial Garden. You were walking quickly… mostly because you didn’t want anyone to hear the conversation you were beginning to have with Draco. As you broke apart from him, he followed you even as you weaved out from the garden towards the Great Lake. You were always a quick walker due to the cruel students you often had to face. “You’ve been in the room of requirement. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.” Draco’s pale face whitened at your words, stepping a little quicker in line with you. “I-I have not! If Granger told you that…” He stutters quickly in response. Your steps quickened away from him. Bullshit. You knew he was lying. Everyone knew that much. Most people hadn’t known about the room of requirement. However, you had heard some about it from Draco in the past. It was his own fault for informing you about the room. 

You scoff in return, coming to a stop in front of the Great Lake. It was still light out… and the water glistened brilliantly. Draco’s hands came to rest on your hips shakily. Both of you knew it was true. Why was he denying it? Draco couldn’t answer that himself. His soft nuzzle of your neck resulted in your face snapping away from him. “You’re lying to me. Why do you keep lying to me Draco?! First about Pansy, then this dirty secret business and now you won’t even tell me the truth. You’re a Death Eater. I know you must be, you can’t lie to me anymore. I won’t let you now that… that I’m pregnant,” You were rambling but when those two words slipped of your lips, Draco spun you around with his hands tight on your wrists. 

He was smiling. 

That smile had been gone this whole semester. The two of you had a toxic relationship but when things were good, they were fantastic. “Come again?” Draco’s voice fell low. He was smiling… but that smile was intertwined with some worry. It honestly hadn’t been that long since he began trying to impregnate you. This… this wasn’t how he wanted to find out about his baby. Your eyes caught his light ones. The words weren’t coming out. “I… I… I’m… p…” You inhaled sharply. Why wouldn’t the words come? Draco met your lips with a kiss, “Pregnant?” He finishes, watching as you shakily nodded. His hand snaked down around your waist, flushing you tightly against him in a desperate hold. A laugh slipped of his lips, “Seems I don’t miss my shot,” He whispered in your ear. Oh, he wasn’t trying to just slide out of talk of the room of requirement or his status as a Death Eater but there was little more pleasure in his life than to know that he was a father of a budding child. 

“Draco!” You exclaim, smacking him roughly on the chest before leaning up to kiss him warmly in that baby excitement. You couldn’t deny that you had thought about this very moment before. It might have been creepy, but you were a teenager with hopes and dreams. One of them was a baby with your longtime boyfriend. It was a better reaction than you always thought it would be. It wasn’t a ‘how’ or a slap across the face that he would have nothing to do with a baby born from a Mudblood. For once, it didn’t matter that you were a Mudblood. He didn’t care. Draco met your kiss with fever, pressing a few kisses against your neck before lowering onto one knee to place a soft kiss atop of your stomach. “I don’t think they can feel that yet, Draco…” You quickly spoke. Draco massaged along the area affectionately, “It’s my baby, I want all I can get,” Draco slid his hand around your back, sliding back up to hold you closely. 

“Our baby,” You corrected him. It hurt to have to spoil the moment but… “…and I won’t allow you to do what I think you’re doing and have us too.” You added. Each word was painful… but something told you this would be the safest option. Voldemort. You had read on him lately. He hated mudbloods. You happened to be a mudblood. This child would be a halfblood technically. Draco pulled back little bit. “…I’m not in it because I want this life. It’s for my family… it always has been.” He insists. You find that a little suspicious given his history in how he picked on mudbloods and those who interacted with them in the past. Okay, so maybe he was lying a little… “I’ve changed, (Y/N). Can’t you see it? I have to be a Death Eater, for them. For us too. They’ll kill my parents and they’ll kill you if I don’t try when they find out about us.” He further pushes. You have to admit that you believed he really had changed over the years for the better. In this year, he pushed away Pansy and began to date you openly. Full bloods knew what was going on. Draco was simply waiting for that Howler from his parents. Muddying the family line by impregnating you on purpose. Father would be outraged and mother would find it sickening. He knew his mother loved him… but she also loved blood purity. 

You gave him a disbelieving look in response, about to ask ‘why?’ but then… it simply hit you. It didn’t matter why. Death Eaters, Voldemort. They were all about a lack of sense… one didn’t need common sense to be what they were. They were a lack of common sense. You fell breathless as you looked away, “This… this isn’t the right course. Harry… he could help you,” You frowned. Draco’s face furrowed as though you had said something stupid. “Potter? After what in Hogsmeade? Don’t bring him up again around me,” He insisted. As much as you wanted not to, something nagged at you. Harry was a better option to being around back stabbing Death Eaters. Was he a better option to be around than Draco though? You had a feeling you had gotten yourself into more than you could chew. You were pregnant. No going back now.


	9. Double Trouble

Studies were intensifying as finals began to come about. Perfect timing, you thought. While you were battling bouts of nausea and vomiting that often brought you to Madam Pomfrey, you were also expected to bring about beautiful grades. It didn’t seem possible. While Draco’s constant Death-Eater stress was the source of his poor grades, the source of yours was simply feeling ill. It was yet another night slack in bed upon Madam Pomfrey’s request. While many had noted you were feeling ill, it was rare that anyone said anything to you of it. It was a nice change of scenery, you supposed. There were rather beautiful windows that gave you the chance to gaze outside. You loved the view of the dungeons, of course! It felt like home. Sometimes though, you wondered what it might be like to be as flightless as a bird…

“(L/N), Malfoy is here to see you. I rather you rest.” The Madam prompted you. You knew that she much rather you to rest with the violent nausea and vomiting you had that day. Most days, you would also heed anything and everything the woman said. She was the Madam for a reason after all. However, you couldn’t help feel warm flutters every time Draco came to visit you. It had been cautiously disclosed to her that Draco was the father of the child. Not simply because you thought of her as a friend but rather because she needed to know for emergencies. Later, Snape had informed you that you needed to cautiously speak to a few people moving forward. Why he wasted his time with you… you weren’t quite sure. It wasn’t like Snape to involve himself in these matters. 

“No, no it’s alright if he comes in…” You hummed lowly with sleepy, but willing eyes, as you rested on your hip. Your books had never been opened that day. It was still rather early in the day. You assumed that he came early so that he could spend his time in the room of requirement later; a fact you were not happy about in the least. As Draco came in, he leaned down to press a kiss against the top of your head while his hand gave a soft stroke to the curve of your stomach. It wasn’t much of a bump… but you seemed a bit ‘puffy’ if he had to put a word to it. His eyebrows knit in some frustration as he looked you over. You knew it was his unconscious apology. “I… never thought,” Draco began. You knew what he meant, raising a hand to cup his over your belly. He never thought pregnancy was so difficult. Clearly, Narcissa hadn’t shown him that much nor attempted it again with only one Malfoy-Black heir coming of him. Both families gave you a little bit of worry. 

“It’s okay, Draco. I couldn’t have imagined it would be like this either.” You quickly cut him off, motioning a hand a chair beside the bed. Who knew baby-making could be so risky? You were endlessly worried of the ramifications of this baby, but Draco’s smiling face seemed to make it all better. “I brought you something to cheer you up, silly girl.” He was grinning gently now as he reached into his slack’s pocket, pulling a small black journal out. As he opened it, you leaned over to look at what was in it. 

Scorpius, Lyra, Lilium.

You recognized a few of these as constellation names. Particularly, Scorpius. “Mother’s family names after stars. If you weren’t too put off… we could follow suit with Lilium.” He spoke smoothly as ever, but you could tell he was clearly nervous by the look in his eyes. Lilium? How could he be so sure that it was a girl anyway? His father had a boy, after all. You thought it might be likely that it would be a boy. Draco, however, seemed to think otherwise. “No, no I don’t mind it’s just… this is a half-blood baby, Draco. Won’t your parents… not want anything to do with it?” You say, averting your eyes from his journal to your belly. The pain was visible on Draco’s face. Had it been on his mind as much as it had been on yours?

“I know. Mother will…” Draco’s gaze sets onto your belly. As he drops off, it occurs to you that Draco always spoke so fondly of both parents… but there was a certain amount of respect and love he bore more for his mother when she came up. Memories of his father were far more based on duties Draco had from simply being born into the Malfoy household. He moves onto his knee beside the bed, allowing his hand to set gently upon your belly. “You’re so sure it’s a girl,” You lightly deflected. Draco responded with a nod, “Yes, can’t you feel it?” He responds confidently. It was somewhat shocking how well he was taking to becoming a father. It was as if nothing had changed. You envied the way he flowed into his position as a father while you were more uncertain. You had all the right to be uncertain after all. 

The word was in your head again. Mudblood. Draco would be marked as a Muggle-Lover. You heard the word was nasty within Full Blooded families. The guilt again…. Again, came over you. It wasn’t fair that Draco had to suffer so much: as a father, as a child, as a wizard. He was born into a position where you couldn’t expect anything but failure. Yet how could you ever give him up? “You’re overthinking again,” Draco notes, his hand drifting up to cup your soft cheeks. It didn’t take a genius to figure it out. There were tears drifting down your cheeks onto his hand. “I ruined you, I did.” You choked a cry. For so long, you had been trying to hold it in. “I shouldn’t have been with you in the first place. You should be with a full-blooded girl like, like Pansy or Astoria or one of those other girls who won’t embarrass you or your line. You deserve better than this. I don’t know why you’re even here, damn it!” As your voice rose, Draco could feel the burning stare of the Madam upon him. It probably didn’t help that you were barely choking through the cries.

“Shh, shh, shh. Stop.” Draco’s forehead touches yours, nose rubbing against yours in an act of affection. “You’re acting insane. They’ll adjust, you’ll have our daughter and we will be fine. The only one ruining this is you.” He urges of you, coldly. There was so much stress lately, he just knew that you needed a break from it all. One of his fingers rubs away a stray tear dripping down your face. “How can you be so sure?” You frown. And of course, Draco gave you that oh-so Draco like smile. The words that followed weren’t anything less than what you would expect of your sassy boyfriend. “I just know… like I know you’re already going to say yes to doing this, so no use asking. Isn’t that right?” You paused to nod your head against his. “Shut up, Malfoy.” You tease in response, winding your hand around his tie for a deep kiss, dominating him completely and fully. Of course, why should he expect anything less? His moan of approval only egged you on further. 

“Miss (L/N), Malfoy!” You smile. Aaaah, in a relationship with Draco… how could you expect anything less than trouble?


	10. Holiday Cheer

It had been coming the whole time. He knew it. You knew it. It was simply a matter of time before the howler was sent. Yet there it was before the two of you. It hadn't come during breakfast, lunch or dinner. No it had come during Draco's free period. They must have known his evenings were spent locked away within the cold desolate collection of the room of requirement. The both of you had simply been speaking of the baby and upcoming holidays. You had elected to stay in Hogwarts whether Draco had or not... but he chose to remain with you. He claimed he could be sneaky about it and claim it for the good of his 'mission,' rather than his pregnant girlfriend. Yet somehow the bloody red howler was in his fingers. 

His free period was spent as he preferred it to be spent: with his arms wrapped tightly around your waist in the privacy of the large trees. You flinched as the Howler seemed to growl, rising out of his fingers. 

"Draco Malfoy!"

Too late. The scarlet of the note burned with a violent heat, rattling violently. "You have sullied our line with a filthy, fat mudblood!?" The sheerness of the message made you shirk back against Draco's chest as the howler reared its head towards you. The thing was very much sentient. In a way, that terrified you. If you couldn't even face a howler... how could you face the Malfoys? It wasn't a secret that you were with Draco it seemed. "You will not continue this relationship! It's by luck the Parkinsons have been honest with us! If the Dark Lord only knew with the task you've been posed our family would be a laughing stock of the wizarding community! Focus! Pure Blood and Mudbloods do not mix, we've taught you better than this." The howler roared louder and louder. Draco's face was stoic... but by the tremor in his hands, you knew this was his nightmare. The Howler spat its words before simply tearing itself angrily in your own lap. There was no doubt that the Blacks had a habit of disowning their children. The Malfoys? Father surely did not know... he was in Azkaban. The only thing father could be sure of was Voldemort's wrath, the kiss of a dementor and that he had done terribly by the dark lord. Honestly, that's how Draco rather have it. What Father did not know would not hurt him. It was his weakness speaking. 

For a moment, you both sat motionless. He was less shocked than you were as you shook. Pansy. It had to be Pansy! She always seemed to have an axe to grind with you. Especially now that she was essentially dumped over a lay... that's what it must have been to her. "I knew she would..." You frowned, your face pressed against the dark of his vest. He sighed in response. "It hardly matters. They would find out from any nosy bitch. Lucky Mother hasn't jerked me back home yet, Father always wanted to send me to Durmstrang." Draco remarked, wrinkling his nose after a moment. After all, he hadn't been necessarily quiet about his affections with you. There had been occasions when he had visited you while you were sick with flowers and he certainly wasn't shy to pick you up from the common room. It was prideful for him to have you. In his opinion there was nothing to be ashamed of. If he was ashamed he would be back where he started... trying to balance Pansy on his arm while crawling back to you and kissing some major ass to get back into your favors. Now the make up sex was hot... getting there? Not so much.

"I suppose. But I wish you had been able to tell them yourself." You responded. Of course you didn't really know the state of things. Draco neglected to tell you about Lucius. Narcissa was still at the manor. It should've been his duty to see her. It should have been his duty as the sun to go home for the holidays. Especially when Lucius was still in Azkaban. He chewed on his lower lip in thought momentarily. Despite the Howler, he knew mother would do anything to keep him close. He only hoped that included tolerating the wife he had chosen. 

"...come home with me to see mother," He said after many moments of thought. You had both planned to be at Hogwarts for the holidays! "Are you insane? Your father is hateful! And Mother is not much better!" You shrieked, pushing off of his chest. There are many things you do for Draco but you weren't sure newly pregnant that going over to the Malfoy manor was the best choice. It seemed so scary... what if Lucius cursed you? You couldn't help think of the options that might come of meeting his parents. Draco was their only golden boy after all... and you had 'sullied' him by simply existing. Shit, you hated to think of it like that. 

"Please." Draco spoke smoothly. His silky voice ran shivers up your spine. Draco... was begging? Draco never begged anything of anyone. He was so independent. So brash, too. "But...." You began, quickly shutting your mouth with a sigh teasing your plump lips. "You'll deal with the luggage then." You ended, curling up against his chest. If you had to do this for him, you would. It didn't mean however that you had to be happy about it. You clearly weren't for that matter judging upon the look gracing your face. Even so, it was enough for Draco to have you agree to go to the Malfoy manor. It was no easy task to gain the courage to do so. Mother would be cool if you were in her presence... even if she bit a little when she saw something she did not like. On the other side of the spectrum was his aunt: Bellatrix. He didn't know how to introduce her to you. Should he even try? Was it worth it? 

Fuck. He hadn't thought about this one.


	11. Extra: The Yule Ball (Part 1)

Malfoy was a prick. A cad. You hated having him in Potions... and loved it all in one. Every first through fifth year was required to take Potions. It didn't help that Professor Snape seemed to revel in placing you with him. The old fuck had some sadistic humor… or perhaps he knew about the relationship you had struck up with Draco near the end of the last year. Regardless, there were many brews you sadly had to undertake with him: Murtlap Essence for minor injuries, Memory Potion to enhance the memory and Cure for Boils during your first year. Ah but today's Beautification Potion seemed to be going as usual, really…

"It's fresh rose Malfoy," You remarked, looking towards the dried rose in a jar that sat between his hands. You tapped the text with one of your fingers. Draco, being as headstrong as he was, dully stared at the cauldron before responding. "It doesn't really matter as long we put them in according to order, you stupid girl." Malfoy snapped quickly at you, but you could read the soft tease off his tongue. Sometimes, you really hated his little pet names. You could never get him to shake it off after you ruined the Memory Potion by adding the incorrect feathers in place of Jobberknol feathers. Or causing potions to turn to poisons because HE hadn't been the one to correctly clean the cauldron. Today though! Today you would correctly create a Beautification potion. 

You had to! Snape was boring right at you with his tired eyes peering up from another student’s journal. You shook your head in response, snapping back to Draco. "Fucker… no. It calls for fresh… if it calls for fresh, it calls for fresh." You quipped back. Draco snorts in response as he clearly did not agree. Nor did he probably appreciate the name calling. You slid a clear case over to pluck a rose out, pulling the petals off before placing them in the cauldron. Draco's eyes followed the work dully while chewing his cheek. As much as he would have liked to intervene… sometimes it was safer to let you do what you wanted. After all, later you would spite him. "Don't come crawling back to me when you ruin this potion too, (L/N). Muggleborns can't make potions. It's a known fact. Father says this is a waste of time and resources." He remarks. Ah but Draco couldn’t stop his mouth. The filter? It was gone. God, if your eyes could roll any more they would stay in the back of your skull!

"Save me the pure blood bullshit," You quip as you go on to apply Lady's Mantle. Draco stirred cautiously. "Your Father will do anything to be an ass to mudbloods. It's in his nature. Just look at how he responded to your "poor wee arm" last year. You respond while Draco pulled out a lock of Unicorn Hair to add while you stirred vigorously. Perhaps it was for appearances that Draco wasn't being worse. Or maybe he really did have a pain in his arm last year. He was about to respond when Pansy seemed to have overheard as she angrily spun around at the table she was at. "My Draco really was injured you know. That BIRD attacked him right in front of everyone's eyes!" She shrieked.

Maybe it was juvenile.  
But you blew a raspberry at her.

"That's disgusting!" She pulled back in disgust while Ron, who had been staring the whole time, howled in laughter. It was too much for him even. He would have just snipped with Harry that Buckbeak was simply a creature off put by Draco's brazen lack of respect. However you seemed apt to protect yourself. No one else was going to. Not even your boyfriend. Why would he? He was the one inciting it. "As are you, run along pug face." You motioned a walking motion with two fingers. You rather not have Snape come over... but he was promptly shutting a journal in order to speed around your table. As he leaned over the potion, you glanced briefly at the brew.

"Well done. It seems quarreling as if you are elementary students has done a grand service. Nonetheless, I will expect to see you after class Miss (Y/N)." Snape nearly moves away when he notices Pansy's smug face. "You look far too happy, Miss Parkinson. Ten points from Slytherin." Snape pulls away from the table to peer over at her potion with a weary eyebrow raised. "And yes… the recipe called for fresh, not dried. Perhaps if you did more time studying and less time snooping, you might be able to create an acceptable brew." He remarks swiftly before going on his way. And although you had been reprimanded, it warmed your heart a little to know Pansy had been too. 

Snape took to rounding the classroom to allow Draco and you finish the potion. It glittered beautifully. You both knew that you had finished the potion nicely based upon the fact. There was much time left in class... and although your book was drawn open to the next potion to study, you found your eyes wandering to the potion. The Yule Ball. It was true that the Yule Ball was swiftly approaching. Yet you had no partner. No one had asked... male or female. As the other woman, Draco hadn’t asked you. He knew you had to know about Pansy. You two were often at one another’s neck no matter who incited what. 

"What is it?" Draco spoke up, catching your wandering eye drifting to the potion now and again. It... was a rare warmth when in public. Your eyes snapped to him in response. Of course, he wouldn't have an issue finding a partner. None of the Purebloods would. They were... how did you say it? Desirable? Yet you weren’t even a Half-Blood. No, you heard it day after day. Mudblood, mudblood, mudblood! It was hardly your wish to give him more to fire at you in class. He obviously couldn’t handle heeding to your emotions in front of others. Lately, he was more spiteful in class when other peers were around. But you couldn't help notice when no one was around... he was half charming. Half. Perhaps that’s how he really got you.

You gazed over to Draco, "How peeved would ol'Snape be if I took just... a little?" You gave a teasing smile. The potion was beautifully executed of course. Draco looked up from his notes, pushing his hair out of his face. Sure, his mind often wandered but in class he was settled on what the end goal was. Father could do many things but pay off all the teachers would be quite an annoyance for him. Besides that fun fact, Draco enjoyed being self-reliant. What you had said threw him off. At times, he questioned if you really belonged in Slytherin. These moments reassured why you were here. You were a crafty little shit if you wanted to be. "Why would you want to do that?" He asks in something of a biting tone. It didn't sit right that you thought you needed a potion like this. "Are you stupid? You wouldn't be able to shake those leeches off. Besides... you don't need it. You never have" He remarks, leaning over to gaze at your eyes. When they did lock, there was a tense moment. Your heart felt as if it fell into your stomach. How could you even respond! "...Mm right... thank you baby..." You say after a brief tense moment. 

It didn't feel right to say why you needed it. 

oOo

Detention with Snape seemed as though it had taken forever. Being enclosed in a classroom was definitely not your style. The fresh salty air by the lake and soft pitter patter of the lake drumming happily in tune with creatures of the water were more your style. You especially enjoyed the trees that seemed to stretch to the sky. The Whomping Willow? Not so much. The fresh outdoors was the only thing on mind after you slipped out of the room with a sigh drumming on your lips. It was almost time for dinner. It was hard to decide. Should you skip dinner for the fresh air Snape had swiped from you or should you go to dinner?

"Have you heard about Malfoy?" One voice chittered loudly as you slid out of Snape's room. A few Slytherin girls sat outside of his room with their books flushed open. Even with books opened, they had been abandoned for gossip. You knew the girls from the common room. They must have come for tutoring. After all, they were quite stupid but hey! At least they tried, you thought. "Heard what?" Said the other. You pressed tightly against the wall in hopes they hadn't heard you. Curiosity had gotten the best of you of course. It always seemed to happen when ‘Malfoy’ came up. The dark-haired pig tailed girl gazed down both hallways before responding to her warm skinned friend. "He's asked Pansy out to the Yule ball." She responds. And for the second time, your heart dropped into your belly that day.

Draco was a royal asswipe.  
So why was it so upsetting that he had asked the royal bitch to the Yule Ball?

You hadn't wanted to hear anymore. In fact, you paced rather quickly hearing Snape's cool voice beckoning the girls inside of the classroom quickly. “That was given!” Said one of the girls as she hoped into the room. The stray words hurt. It was given… had you ever really had a chance? You didn’t want to go to dinner now. If anywhere, you wanted to crawl into a dark hole. How could Pansy, pug-faced Pansy get Draco to herself? Ugh, that was a stupid thought. He was the same man that had told you that "Mudbloods" couldn't learn potions. The same Draco that tortured you with comments, bullied you weekly and didn't seem to care at all. Other times he could call you somewhat attractive and take you outside to the lakeside to skip rocks or chase you into the water. He was hot… and then cold rather religiously. Yet the thought of his interest wavering was unacceptable to you. 

oOo

You had dropped it entirely. Not once had you asked Draco why. It was obvious why… she was a pureblood woman. More desirable by far! While you weren’t even a half-blood girl. Blood status wasn’t the only thing of course but it was simply important to the Slytherin house. They weren’t always at one another’s throats. Some of the Slytherins were kind to you… but with Malfoy bullying you, you didn’t have much house interaction. No one wanted to disagree with a Malfoy. It was breakfast. As usual, you sat a few stone throws away from Draco. He had been clear. He wanted to be able to see you during every meal. As it wasn’t that important to you, you agreed. It had been a shock when your sweet saw-whet owl Lavinia had dropped a letter onto your table in front of you. It was more than shocking really. Lavinia only brought you letters from your daddy marked in plain white envelopes. But this letter was… it was a beautiful parchment with a deep red seal. 

“(Y/N)’s actually gotten a letter!” Came a boy’s young squeal. You cringed when Draco’s eyes snapped over to you. Your eyes in turn gave a biting glare to the young boy in question. “Yes, thank you for that Taylor.” You responded quickly to him. He gave a wide smile as he piped a ‘you’re welcome.’ In response. With that, you had to excuse yourself of the table. How could you open the letter with everyone looking? It wasn’t just Draco… you didn’t want Pansy to laugh at you either. It probably wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. It was probably just some bullying note. Except it wasn’t. You fell slack against the bridge with the letter in your fingertips. 

_(Y/N),_

_Care to be my date for the Yule Ball?_

_~ George Weasley ___

__Enclosed was perhaps the silliest little portrait of George and Fred themselves mimicking a little dance. It was adorable. So much so that you couldn’t help laugh. Or be warmed by the gesture of a small set of teardrop earrings. You knew they came from a household where money was a bit stretched. That… never mattered to you. What mattered was the integrity of a person. Though dating Draco, you supposed that seemed somewhat redundant to others. In reflecting to the twins, you couldn’t help remember that they were independent to their parents. Inventing and selling little knickknacks._ _

__You plopped against the bridge. You had always been friendly to Hermoine and Ginny. Was that why he had asked you? It wasn’t like you were particularly pretty, you might have thought. Spinning to look out from the bridge, reality set in. Draco… “Nervous?” You immediately recognized that warm voice. Innocent almost. As you turned to face him, you were shocked to see him by himself. For once._ _

__“George.” You laughed, picking up the portrait to show him. “You genuinely sent me this?” You raise your eyebrow. He leaned in on the ball of his foot to act as if he was taking a deep look at the picture. After a moment of humming, he nods. “Mmmm. Yes, that would be me.” He chides warmly while you shake your head and set the portrait back into the envelope with the letter. The crimson earrings still sat in the box where you left them nervous to open them just yet. After all you hadn’t really been ready to put them on yet._ _

__“So what’s it?” He asks with his hands in his pockets. His red hair tickles your soft cheeks as he leans in. You should have been nervous but that carefree, innocent air makes you feel secure. Though you couldn’t deny you pulled back just a little. “What’s what?” You reply, tilting your head to the side. He mirrors your action. “What’s it gonna be?” He explains more thoroughly. It wasn’t him making you nervous… but the eyes you caught staring at you from afar. It was him._ _

__George moved to set his hand against a wooden beam by your head to redirect your attention back to him as he leaned in. Your heart pounded roughly against his. A date to the Yule ball? “I… well, yes of course!” You stuttered in response. George grins in response, setting a soft kiss upon your forehead. “Fantastic, call it a date, (Y/N). I’ve to get to Transfiguration. See you then!” He exclaims, pushing himself back from you and shoving his hands in his pockets. As he turns to leave you grabbed the tail of his cloak, “Why ask me?” You ask of him. There were so many beautiful Gryffindor girls. Even Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw! The last house a Griffindor would ask would be a Slytherin. So you thought. “Why not? You’re bloody beautiful and well, I wasn’t about to ask Parkinson.” He gives you a knowing grin as he looks over his shoulder and just like that, you let him go._ _

__Out with George and in with Draco. The very pep in George’s step was infuriating to him. You caught him coming straight for you but couldn’t bear to let him hold you back not this time. In rushing past, Draco had been the one to grab your arm tightly. “Where are you going?” He spits sharply, yanking you back into his arms. It should have been warming. Yet the roughness of it gave you the shakes. “Draco.” You warn sharply of him. In meeting his eyes, you almost shrunk back to that wild gaze in his eyes. His nails dug into your skin. “Bloody mudblood… you think you can do anything you want for the sake of being individualistic? You didn’t have the slightest inkling to ask your damned boyfriend?” He mocks somewhat. “He asked you to the Yule Ball, didn’t he?” Draco asks in his rampage._ _

__Boyfriend. What a joke. You winced as he dragged you down the hall of the bridge out towards the sundial garden for some privacy. Your feet could barely keep up with Draco’s movements. “And what if he did? You clearly chose Pansy.” You snarl back at him as Draco shoves you against a tree that surrounded the entrance to the wooden bridge. He seemed almost shocked you had such information. After all he had been very careful to keep that information hidden. It was his wish to keep it secret until the night of the Yule ball. He hoped to deal with your unjustified fit later. In his opinion it was. How could a full blood take a mudblood to the ball? Perhaps a halfblooded witch could be tolerable but a mudblood? Unheard of._ _

__“And was I meant to take you? You’re a mudblood, I couldn’t be seen with you at something as prestigious as the Yule ball! Only a Weasley or a Potter would take a mudblood there.” He is ranting before he even knows it. The words slice… more than you could possibly tell him. You jerked back in response. “Yes thank you for clarifying that, Draco. Some of us mudbloods are actually half desirable to Purebloods. George himself called me beautiful… not that you would ever. Now let me go,” You shove his chest back while tears stream down your cheeks. More than any of the bullying about intelligence, the comments to your beauty and desirability cut the worst. He barely budges in response, eating his words while biting his cheek sharply._ _

__“Don’t be so brash. That’s not what I meant, stupid.” He speaks smoothly, reaching to pin you back against the tree with his own body. “You are beautiful,” Draco remarks awkwardly, struggling for the words to fix what he had said. He didn’t mean those words. He knew he didn’t…. he just wanted them to be able to shut you up. If he could shut you up, you would submit. If you submitted, it meant George might not be taking you to the ball. Your hands reach up to rub away the tears streaming down your cheeks once more. Seeing you like this… he had to ask himself. Did he want you quiet and crying in your room? Or did he want you happy with another man. Fuck he was selfish._ _

__“You can go.”_ _


	12. Slow and Steady...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm out of school for now and have the opportunity to update. I'm being selective about the works I update based on my drive.

The tower was clicking madly. As the hand of seconds passed, the minute hand moved with a sharp crack. Copper bells sounded through the courtyard. You looked upon the clock tower unsurely. Time was not on your side… it was up. There were no more excuses to be given, tears or worry to be had. You had to remind yourself that worry was the faith in fear. What should you fear? Perhaps that was just some unjustified pride talking… about how you had overcome so many things. But… tight. Many things: Narcissa disowning Draco could have been one. Often you worried of things that did not concern you. This was one of them as Draco reminded you. Should it not have been your concern? He was the father to the budding child in your womb. “(Y/N).” His hot breath tickled your ear. The tone was as always: tired. He was regularly tired. His call passed your mind as little more than a whisper. A few seconds later you felt his willowy fingers wrapping around your upper arm to tug you to him. You snapped to attention. “I’m sorry,” You finally answered as his fingers slid around your waist. His other hand concerned itself with his wand, levitating luggage onto the cart. He gave a small nod in response. “It isn’t worth it. We do have a train to catch.” Draco urges you along. After all, you had a train to catch. 

The train was unlike what you had been accustomed to before. Although it wasn’t private, it was truly upper class. The seats were plush and private from other passengers. You supposed that this was how it was for the Malfoys. Your father was a middleclass muggle of course. He tried all that he could for you… oh, you missed him. Of all the neighbors and friends, you missed his presence the most. His warm smile and terrible jokes dripping with irony were among the things you missed of home. How could you return home though? In a time where blood purity was important Draco’s family was… well, who they were. You somehow doubted they would be so apt to meet your father. You had to keep him safe… even from Draco whom sat beside you, having draped your legs across his lap whether in concern or otherwise. “How are you feeling?” Draco asked, drifting his fingers along the thin fabric of your skirt. You were pleased that his interest never seemed to waver through the years. Including now, of course. 

It took a minute to respond. You had been trying not to think of it… if that was even possible. A knot was forming in your belly as your eyes met the window. The trees flashed by. “Anxious,” You answered swiftly. “What have you told them?” You furthered the question. For once, the morning sickness, or well, general sickness had quelled. You weren’t sure why they called it by that name. There was nothing ‘morning’ about it. Now it was purely anxiety driving your sickness. Draco’s limber muscles tensed in response. He was abnormally nervous. Just like his father, he tried not to show emotion one way or another. “What I told mother?” He regarded, as he let his hands drift down your legs. His hands were soft and quite honestly posh. Although he had some blistering from quidditch, he often took potions to care after them. The pleasures of being from a Malfoy family. He never had to worry much until Father was taken to Azkaban. You nodded quickly. It wasn’t that you wanted to say yes… or no. You simply wanted it to be over already. 

“I told Mother what I had done,” Draco responded aptly. You paused. ‘had done?’ it sounded so lackluster… As if Draco was being reprimanded for making what, in your mind, was his decision. This baby was his idea after all. You had simply given in because… because well, he was charming if he felt it. “What you had done?” You questioned him back, turning your gaze away from the lake that graced outside. It wasn’t that you wanted to sound appalled. You had heard the howler… but you garnered the impression that they knew only of the relationship. Draco shot you a sideways glance. “Well I couldn’t quite knock at my mother’s door with you in your condition without questions… could I?” He snarked sharply back to you, his eyes falling upon the bump pushing from your black dress. In going to see her, he dealt with the scolding but as the only child, he was thoroughly spoiled. “I suppose not…” You responded, eyes averting. It had to cross your mind that Draco didn’t have to sound so curt.

Draco just stared. He never knew how you could be so adventurous and on his ass so often without giving him a little what-for too. It seemed if the relationship wasn’t in dire straits, you would often stifle what you really meant. It depended heavily on how important you thought the issue was. Still, his flighty bird needed to be appeased. “That was not what I meant,” He offered up one of his half apologies, lurching over your seat with his lips gently brushing your forehead. He could have worded it better. “…You could never see things the way mother and father see things, (Y/N).” Draco bit his lip. The rumors you had heard… of course, it was one thing to hear rumors and different to see actions. Your lip puffed out in response. “And you talk about her like she’s not… yours. All because of blood?” You wrinkled your nose in response. Annnd there went your crazed talk. Draco’s eyebrows raised in response, waiting out the ludicrousness that was to follow. “If the baby was to be a squib…” You began. 

“She’s not,” He rebutted, snapping his attention to you. It was an insult to him that you would even bring such a thing up. In fact, he was insulted. To think his daughter would be… a squib. “But if she was, would they see it differently?” You rushed, seeing the fire light his eyes up. You knew this conversation was going nowhere fast with his quick rebuttal. “It won’t matter. We are all Slytherin. You are a Slytherin. She will be a Slytherin.” He stood fast in his opinion. You really didn’t understand the stigma among the magical community. Why should a squib be loved any less? “Drop it.” Draco added, running one of his hands through his pale hair with a sharp huff of air. It wasn’t that he was regularly ashamed of his choices, but it occurred to him, that in his family he was. If it had been anyone else, Mother would have cast him out like his uncle Marius whom he had only heard upon rumor. No one spoke about that side of his family and the utter fuck ups that made up the family. Save his mother, of course. 

As he turned his eyes down to you, he knew that you were upset. Your normally calm eyes were downcast. It didn’t take Dumbledore to tell him that you were indefinitely thinking too much… and about things you didn’t need to be thinking about. “Just act pretty. You can do that, can’t you?” Draco knew he was somewhat misogynistic. He didn’t mean to be either, he thought he did this to everyone. Mother was always treated with the upmost respect. And his aunt? Not a word to shame her either. She woldn’t take it. It was just with those he could find a little leeway with. He bit his lower lip letting his hand drift down to cup your chin between his thumb and index finger while sliding your leg off his lap. The train swayed joyfully through the station of Wiltshire. As he leaned into you, his taut stomach rubbed against the gentle swell of the daughter you both shared. “No?” He tilted his head, letting his free hand slide away wayward strands of your hair. 

“Of course, I can…” You softly noted back to him, reaching around his neck to wind your arms around him. His lips pulled with a rare smug smile. They had been appearing less and less lately. “Of course you can,” He mused back. He truly did want to apologize… but apologizing was usually difficult for him. He settled for pressing his lips against yours, pulling your chin up to keep you in place. His tongue pushed into your mouth with ease as he swept you up into his lap, sitting back on the dark brown cushioned seat with a grunt. He was too glad the train had private seating. His cock was aching for just a lick. It seemed like too long since he felt those velvety walls pressing around his dick. It wasn’t the time… and certainly not the place for it but he couldn’t lie: his girlfriend filled with his children was a kink that was too much to resist. He was prideful to be furthering his father’s line, his line. It was true that a Malfoy had never married a muggle, but… here he was breeding with one. His enamored stare didn’t escape you, slick and ready for a little fun. “Be a dear and hold still. You can do that right?” You nearly mocked, reaching between your bodies to unzip your boyfriend’s jeans. With a little prod, his cock peeked out all too excitedly. “I’ll certainly try,” He scoffed. Your soft hands lead his cock to your sweet pussy. The cum gathering at the tip smearing against the front of your panties. It was nothing but a tease. You knew what he wanted. It was what you wanted, but the chance to tease Draco? On a train…? It was a delight you couldn’t help enveloping yourself in. You shifted your hips up against his, letting your clothed pussy grind up against his bare cock under your skirt. His hazy eyes watched the undulation of your hips with curiosity. He could be a good boy if he wanted. 

“I don’t take nicely to being teased, (Y/N).” Draco warned, letting his hands rest on your hips. You leaned up against the pale expanse of his neck, drawing down to sink your teeth into his upper neck. It was a statement… to his family. He knew it was. You weren’t going anywhere. The last thing you would let happen would be to let his family run him off. He gave a raspy ‘feck,’ somewhere around the word ‘pricktease’ and other expletives bounding off his lips when you finally eased up to slide him inside your tight body. It was the warmth he so craved in Hogwarts. When he got it, he bucked his hips up sharply. You met his thrust, your hands falling upon his shoulders to afford some stability in grinding down. Draco could feel the heat of the many bites lining his throat and neck when you finally pulled away, urging him back into your body. The train’s bumps assisted that mission of getting him deeper. Time and time again he was thrust deeper inside your body. It wasn’t even fighting him for dominance, but desire to take control off of his hands. He gladly gave in, simply trying to meet your thrusts. 

It was a sensation of feeling powerless when wizards or witches strolled by. They saw his state… with his girlfriend bouncing on his cock and his hands simply shaking as you moved. Perhaps it was something of pride to have something they could not have. They dealt with grouchy misses or perhaps none at all while he got his dick wet. The pleasure mounted as he watched her grind selfishly down on his dick, mashing him deeper in to rub the best of places. “Selfish little slut,” Draco groaned. The way her hips moved in waves, sucking him deeper inside drove him up a wall. His hands drifted up to grasp your breasts, beginning to rock his hips into your warmth faster and faster. “Ride my dick… let those blood traitors and bitches watch,” He crooned. This sort of risky sex was never something between the two of you. To have it? It was exhilarating. The filth you were spilling down his dick onto his slacks. The motions between the two of you intensified until Draco’s dick rubbed against a rather fantastic bundle of nerves. 

“Ah motherfucker!” Your hand slammed against the dividing wall by Draco’s head. The shock was enough to catch him off guard and in seconds, his thick seed splashed up your warm walls as Draco cursed mercilessly, his hand falling to your clitoris in some unspoken apology that he spilled his seed so quickly inside of you. “I bloody hate it when you catch me like that,” Draco whispered into your ear, letting you ride out an orgasm that you secretly wished was with him instead of after him. As you came down, you realized the train was coming to a stop. Draco huffed sharply, turning his gaze from you to the window as he pet down your sticky hair. His seed dripped down between your union as Draco spoke, “Wiltshire, here we are…” He sighed. As much as he would have it, he couldn’t run from reality.


	13. Malfoy Manor

Draco had been the first to take the lead out of the train. His hand grasped yours tightly in his as he made his way through the dark brown waves of aisles down to the ice kissed stairs of the train. Surely you could refuse and go back to Hogwarts, no? To home? Your slender hand tightly grasped the metal bar to the side of you when Draco gave you a rough ‘stop,’ slipping you down onto the pavement of the ground. It was a habit, but it was also winter. He must have been worried. Draco slid his hand around your waist with a shaky sigh, “Mother should be waiting aside the luggage,” Draco hummed, taking a minute to bury himself in your fluffy hair. The sweet scent of vanilla among other warm spices of thanksgiving, like cinnamon, relaxed him. It felt as if he was coming home to a broken legacy… his father in Azkaban while the family secret clung on his arm. You were his dirty little secret, but somehow, the term took on a whole new meaning. Even so, he knew it wasn’t exactly your wish to be his secret, even now. “A-And your aunt?” You nervously curled toward him a little. He had warned you of her… but there was nothing he could say. Mother’s reluctance to cast him away was likely your saving grace. Your hand reached up to hold his in place for the seconds he allowed. It was a fleeting moment. He broke free of your hold, sliding his hands to your rounding waist to pull you along. Unconsciously he knew he had to balance two important women in his life: his girlfriend and just as equally, his mother. It was of upmost importance that he was quick for his mother, but gentle for his pregnant girlfriend. There were glances he acquired in Wiltshire… wizards he knew. That his father knew. Were they staring because of father? Or were they staring because of (Y/N)? He hoped that this secret could remained buried when his eyes settled on the figure in the crowd he had most been anticipating with dread and elation the same.

His mother was one of beauty for Draco. She was lithe, pale and perhaps cold to others… but her warmness was one that was familiar to him. Her hair was dark, curled with but the sassiest white locks that might have countered the coldness in her icy blue eyes. Even her figure seemed perfect, even at her age, she was stunning. “Mother,” the word fell from Draco’s lips in a cross between elation and breathlessness. Narcissa’s eyes seemed to glimmer at the name, seeing only her son as he gave her a warm embrace. It was somewhat marred as she gave you little more than a passing glance in the embrace. You knew then you were unwelcomed. Act pretty… the words echoed in your mind. Draco wanted you to behave. “You seem tired,” Narcissa hummed as she pulled back, grasping Draco’s slim cheeks in her hands. “Have you been eating?” She furthered the question, only watching your discomfort as you gave her a small crack of a smile. 

“You would be tired too Cissy if you were caring for a mudblood broad day and night,” Came a secondary voice behind you. You wanted to look behind you but the nip not to kept biting you. It was better if you didn’t look. Better if you looked down to the bump that was budding in your stomach. The child in your stomach was better suited for attention than the family that was seeming to make no effort for you. If they didn’t want to give you any, that was fine. You receded into your hair as Draco bit his tongue, looking to his agitated aunt. “Bella, not here.” Narcissa warned sternly while Draco gathered your things. Bellatrix blew a sarcastic raspberry out while Narcissa wound her hand around Draco’s free arm, stomping out your place on his arm. “Draco …” You near whispered in not a whine, but a plea against walking with the blood-hungry aunt. You hoped for a place with him. He sheepishly smiled back to you, ushering you up with him while Bellatrix trailed closely behind. You almost didn’t want to speak if only for Bellatrix’s attention snapping to you. You could equate it to your body feeling hot under her gaze… but to your fortune, she only gave an annoyed sigh gripping your waist tightly. A feeling of tightness overwhelmed you, as if your whole body was compacted, before you felt simply breathless. You prayed the sensation would end as the pressure made you ill. As soon as it begun, it ended. The sensation of vomiting never left you, but it would be a cold day in hell if you would give Bellatrix any glee in doing so. 

She released the grip on your waist before her shark like eyes softened for a moment, bopping you with her wand to continue into the manor before she trailed behind. If for excitement or simply being precautious, you noted that she often trailed behind her young sister. Or rather any party as the wrought iron gates morphed into a clash of metal in front of you. Its face, unrecognizable, but humanoid all the same. “State your purpose!” The metal gnashed to the rather unwelcomed guest. You assumed it was because you were muggle born. You hesitated a moment, looking to Draco. “She’s here as a guest,” He answered confidently. It was almost as if you were back to your younger years of school. How Draco would rush to sass and snap at others without a moment of remorse. That was your Draco, you thought. This year Draco could rarely evoke such a strong voice and composure. The gate’s lips curled before the metal seemed to give way for the features of a normal gate to allow you through. The hedges formed a hallway of sorts to the front of the vast, grungy brown home of multiple stories. You had always known that Malfoy manor was something that had been in the family for generations… but you never were told much beyond that. To your content, you managed well to go up the stairs. The interior of the home was large and lifeless. Its dark tile floors were balanced by dull wood where portraits of the family from generation to generation hung. Old furniture was well taken care of but also aged nonetheless. The entire home felt cold and lifeless. 

“Hurry in, you’re letting in the draft.” Narcissa bid you to walk quicker, slamming the doors tightly behind you. “You’ll learn quickly to be on your feet in this family, pregnant or not.” She sneered. You gave her a dull glance, almost irritable, before your lips curled in a smile. “I’ll do try my best,” You bit back at her, topping off by widening your smile just a little. The whole situation seemed like a mistake. It wasn’t so much that you thought you couldn’t handle this little adventure. Rather, you wished you didn’t have to deal with it at all. With a weary sigh, you drew your wand to hover your luggage without a word. “Might I inquire our sleeping arrangements? I’ll get my luggage out of your way,” and get you out of my hair… if only you could have said as Bellatrix chimed in. Her arms crossed tightly across her own chest. “The guest bedrooms on this floor, well, well, we can’t have you in the dungeons, can we?” She rasped, as if she sincerely considered such a thing. You gave her a wayward glance, followed by a small but weary nod. You didn’t need to fight with Bellatrix. There was a reason she was committed to Azkaban… and your chief concern was the preservation of your daughter and yourself around her. “I’ll be on my way,” You responded, swirling your wand as you walked strode through Malfoy manner. 

And of the last tidbits you could hear, you heard the trivial sass of sisters bouncing on the walls of the manner. “Mudbloods have no couth,” Narcissa complained. You could almost see the sass in her eyes. She bore the expression in her eyes more than Bellatrix, whom used her full range of facial expression to display her disdain for you. “Why, Cissy, she’s a mudblood. Mudbloods have no couth nor dignity or shame. I for one am surprised Draco was brought one home.” Bellatrix began to rant, cut off with a large shushing as you slid the heavy wooden door shut behind you with a quick slam.

Sometimes, a girl just wanted home. You missed the warm cherry of your canopy bed and the sweet coffee cakes your papa brought home from the bakery. Sickly sweet with cinnamon? Yes, but that was winter for you. It was off putting to see dull white sheets that contrasted lifelessly against the floral brown of sickly wallpaper. There was a rather large window that brought in the light, covered by another set of dreary curtains. The windows were so very large! You drew them away to reveal the sculpted gardens and fountains. Better. You enjoyed the sense of outside. Or perhaps you liked knowing there was a way ‘out’ of Malfoy manor. Of the items in the room, you were partial to the surprisingly comfortable bed and a lovely deep wooden vanity where you sat, your fingers teasing the swell of your stomach. It did not protrude immensely, but you could distinguish the difference in your size. You knew you were overthinking everything. It was just as Draco said: save face. You slid what little jewelry you had on into a small jewelry box, setting it out while brushing your hair. Like it or not, you were stuck with the unpleasant parties in the Malfoy manor. They all saw you as little more than the ‘mudblood,’ Draco had porked. You supposed that was how they were conditioned. You didn’t share the same ideologies. Still, you weren’t about to bend down and kiss their toes. Pride wouldn’t have that. 

“You alright there, princess? You ignored Mother,” Draco’s iconically soft hands softly massaged your shoulders. You knew it was him. His hands had drifted to all of the places torn and worn by stress. It surprised you that she laid her paws off of him so quickly. She had been all over him moments before. “It’s a bit hard when she won’t slip you off her nipple,” You remarked, sliding your earrings off into the box. Draco frowned in response. You were lashing out… at him! His nose wrinkled slightly, baring his teeth for a moment before he relaxed some. He could be calm, he could be cool. He listened. “Even mudbloods tire of the same blood purity nonsense all these other families give.” You noted back to him about what was really eating you. You knew that pure-bloods were as they were but should you have really put up with this? “Other families?” Draco inquired, feeling a familiar bud of suspicion pooling in his belly. “The Weasleys aren’t like this, Harry… isn’t either.” You noted, having to remind yourself that of course harry wasn’t like that. He grew up with the Weasleys. Malfoy spun you around in the chair, setting his dress shoe on the chair as well. “Of course not. They’re a line of blood traitors and ass kissers, (Y/N). No matter what you think George to be,” He took it a bit further by mentioning George. On occasion, he set Draco off. 

“No, I would never think you two to be one in the same. I do expect you to take care of me, not because I need you to but because I want you to.” You frowned, rubbing the swell of your belly. Draco sighed, he knew you were right. But it bothered him. Nothing was ever good enough for you. It wasn't enough that you were his exception, that he could potentially be thrown out. You wanted more and more of him, even prying into familial and loyalty affairs. Those weren't your worries to be prying into. “Yes, of course…” He helped you up with the slightest irritation. Why was it only him that was in trouble? “It’s almost dinner.” He adds, sliding his hand around your waist. If anything, he knew he had to take the step forward to protect his family. But how could he train himself to be the opposite of the man he was? He knew it would take time. He could only hope that you would have the patience to wait for him.


	14. Dinner Date

Confidence was a trait naturally born into the Slytherin house. For you, it came less eloquently. You supposed you came to Hogwarts confident enough. That visage was worn and torn by life as a mudblood. You counted too much on Draco to define the relationship. You were a (L/N). Why did you need a Malfoy's approval? You knew you were trying to puff yourself up. To survive the Malfoy family, you would need to be confident in yourself. It was that air of confidence you were pepping yourself into as you adjusted the band of a bra. With your slightly plumper waist, the fit was somewhat uncomfortable but not outright murderous. You began to re-adjust when finally came Draco's silken fingers to the rescue. His fingertips gingerly tending to your pale skin until you felt a release of pressure. "Better?" Draco hummed against the shell of your ear. His lips slid down to your neck before settling for a kiss to the scar ridden junction of your shoulders and neck. 

"Yes, I’ll be ready for doom soon." You huffed lightly. They were waiting for you for dinner. You would have rather eloped than go to dinner again. Narcissa couldn't keep her hands to herself and Bellatrix was odd enough in her own right. Draco had been teasing through your clothes when he found a strappy black dress. He smirked lightly under his breath. “My aunt won’t stay here forever, she comes and goes. Be sure to watch what you eat. She's a vindictive thing.” Draco explained. Yes, you knew that she came and gone because you knew her reputation. Anyone knew that she had escaped… as to where, had been the question. No one would question the Malfoy’s for the reputation, but with Lucius in Azkaban, that had somewhat decayed. It wasn’t as if you wanted to remind Draco of that but you couldn’t help shudder. They all hated mudbloods: but the Black reputation was known for being unkind to mudbloods to begin with. Secondly, he wasn't sure what she might do to you. Usually it was in Bellatrix's nature to get rid of something upfront. However as this was family, he worried that she might take more underhanded methods to deal with the baby and by that notion: you.

“I forgot what it was like to be only seen as a mudblood,” You noted, sliding on the black dress Draco handed off to you. His eyes followed the ease of the fabric over the curve of your hips and waist, sliding his tongue over his lower lip when the fabric cupped your breasts. Of course he was being a dog. The relationship was founded in sex, your pregnancy only heightened the allure for him. Quite honestly he had never thought himself the type to pursue sex so much as he enjoyed other passions. You brought out that wild side to him. Draco slipped down from the chair when you bent to fetch a pair of flats, pushing them away for a small strappy heel. “Mother would expect you to keep your allure,” He notes, spinning you around to drop you in the chair he once sat in. “She has aged expectations of women,” You respond. He simply gleamed a smile, easing the shoe onto your foot with a kiss to your ankle as he worked the strap. 

“They all do,” He grins wildly, “If we want her to see beyond blood purity, lets show her what a lady you can be. Father says a lady is best on the arm. Though of course, he never cared for a princess in bed.” Draco laughed. You gave him a shove with your heel in the ribs in response. It was so misogynistic it was sickening. You knew it wasn’t Draco’s intent to chalk you up to the sum of your parts. However for mother to like you, perhaps being a lady could humanize you some. You gave a quick nod as he worked the other, kissing your toes softly. “A lady, perhaps not, but a queen I could consider.” You reached to pull Draco up by his black and silver tie, forcing him into a kiss. For nearly fighting moments earlier, Draco loved the way you could snap around and change everything in a snap of your fingers. He wished to elicit this side of you every day. If it would only stay, he would consider things perfect. “A queen I would like… none of that lady rubbish,” Draco concurs, letting your hand command him in any direction. To his pleasure, your soft hand found his clothed member for a teasing stroke and rub. You kept groping his dick to hardness, sending chills down his spine. The motion continued for some time before you abruptly pulled your hand away, gleaming a teasing smile at him. 

“Should we go?” You noted. You knew he felt tricked by that hazy look in his eyes but he let it go, standing straight and helping you onto your feet with a frustrated growl playing on his lips. Somedays, you were too much for even him. He laced his hand in yours and made his way down to the dining room which was composed of a long, dark furnished table with less than memorable decorations. Many of which were images of the Malfoy line. As Draco pulled your chair out and pushed it in, you knew it was an unsung fact that Draco was a gentleman. His mother sat prepped on the other side of the table with Bellatrix. Both of whom stared. Bellatrix’s piercing gaze unnerved you. Perhaps that was simply the air she had about her. Draco took his seat at the head of the table. Even he seemed nervous in his own way, but he knew mother would do anything to keep him. It was that mentality he kept, raising his wand to levitate some of the food distributed through the table to both his plate and his mother’s plate. Food was plated silently with Draco muttering to his mother about the idiots he had encountered this year. You found it easier to be silent, Bellatrix after all was glaring into you. 

“(Y/N), when can we expect the baby?” You found Narcissa looking up to you. It wasn’t that you were especially pregnant but the days had proved to make you very sick. Even the scent of some foods like that sausage down the table that was an emitting a bizarre smell… if only you could place it. Draco swatted your fingers away from the sausage. You set down the fork that had delved into garlicy mashed potatoes. “Oh, the baby is due in July.” You gave a small nod. Draco nodded in response, reaching out to hold your hand. “I planned for a summer baby.” Draco informed his mother. Bellatrix snapped her attention to Draco. Even she seemed shocked at the insinuation that Draco had planned the pregnancy knowing how his family would react. Especially her. “You planned this, Draco?” Bellatrix began, “Why? If you’ve no shame for your family line then why now with his wishes soon approaching?” Bellatrix leaned over the table to him. You were reminded to keep quiet when she was talking. She was as mad as a hatter and by that right it was a good idea not to challenge her. Narcissa looked to Bellatrix, “Bella, please. It isn’t the time,” Narcissa’s gaze shot to her sister. Bellatrix waved her hand, “You baby him, Cissy.” She bit back to her sister. 

Draco didn’t want to roll over for his aunt. It was ridiculous that as nearly an adult, he would have to. “I will still fulfill them, my allegiance hasn’t suddenly shifted because I impregnated my girlfriend,” Draco gave a snort in response. Bellatrix twiddled her fingers. “He sympathizes with mudbloods. Would you too Draco? A little pretty face and round ass to change your tune about things.” Bellatrix challenged. Your fork dropped on the plate a little sharply. “Draco’s allegiance is where it has always been. He spends most days in the room of requirement feigning as if I don’t ask questions, I won’t know as to what he’s up to. He snaps at me about his friends. On occasion he calls me a mudblood himself. I doubt a round ass could create that drastic a change so soon,” You found yourself ranting at her. The situation was awkward. You knew they were talking about He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, but they wouldn’t simply admit to anything outright! You wanted to be that ‘lady’ Draco needed, but moreover found yourself being the ‘queen’ that wouldn’t take it. Bellatrix upturned her nose at you, “Oh ho, the little parrot has a voice.” She mused, turning her gaze from Draco to you. “He hasn’t told you.” Bellatrix hums, bringing a piece of a fluffy biscuit to her lips. 

It was right. Whatever this was about, he hadn’t told you. He simply locked himself away tending to what was familial duties. “It’s all a bit o’ fun, Draco. We’ll see how devoted you are to him when it happens!” You leaned back in the chair as Bellatrix let out a raging cackle. For the time being, dealing with you was out of her reach. You began to understand that… Bellatrix was no ‘family,’ to you. Even potentially she seemed to rest on the outcome of the relationship. You believed it had been going well. Just as you went to respond, Draco clenched your hand in his with a shake of his head. It was better to let Bellatrix stew rather than challenge her on anything. The true damage had already been done. Narcissa cleared her throat finally, folding her napkin in her hand. “Would you like strudel?” Narcissa gleamed an all too practiced smile. Your face soured. After that, you weren’t quite hungry at all but rather eating for the baby with what was on your plate. Draco’s complexion was pale as he nodded to his mother. What a failure of a dinner it had been… As soon as dinner met its end, you slipped into the kitchen to help clean with your wand abound. The sooner the better, you needed an escape from it all. 

Following dinner, you had retired back to your room where Draco sat boring into the mirror. He knew he was in trouble. It wasn’t that. It was the revelation that Bellatrix proposed. Would you leave him? Could you understand? When you walked in, you slipped behind Draco to drape your arms over his shoulders. “It could have gone worse,” You reassured. Draco scoffed. “It could have gone better, too. A sympathizer, she called me that.” He noted, sliding your arms down. It wasn’t you. It was Bellatrix whom had squandered the night. You knew he didn’t sympathize with your kind. It was simply that he turned a blind eye to your heritage. The bed gave a soft creak as you sat down upon it. He stripped himself of his tie and button up with a frustrated slam within the bathroom where he ran water to splash into his face. “Draco… come here,” You urged him, having changed and collapsed on the bed. Although he obeyed, you could tell he was in knots. Your lips pressed against his. “You should worry about less what she has to say and more about what our family thinks of you.” Draco climbed onto the guest bed. He seemed nearly in angry tears. You drew his hand to the fleshy bump of your stomach. The sensation of your belly calmed him. There was nothing like his little girl. "You won't leave me until I say so, (Y/N)?" He asks, reaching down to press his lips along the curve for a kiss to his little girl. "Not even then," You replied. Draco knew he was prone to being an ass. He also knew that the sort of man you needed wasn't an ass- but he found himself being one. For his little girl and for you, everything needed to pull back together. But... it was falling apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you'd like.  
> ~S


End file.
